My Hero Academia: Stories
by AnnabethCA
Summary: Short stories from incorrect quotes taken from tumblr, feel free to submit your quote in the by reviewing and I'll make it into a one shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 Professionalism

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story.**  
 **Quotes taken from Tumblr and making them longer.**  
 **CONTAINS: Old challenges**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Professionalism_

It all started with a challenge. A challenge that Mina discovered. The challenge that make people look like weirdoes in the street. You've all seen the videos. You've all done the challenge.

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Mina suddenly shouted in the middle if the common room. Confused shouts and screaming were suddenly erupted. Coffee cups broke when they hit the floor, along with some juice boxes. Kaminari, Hagakure and Sero were the first ones off the floor. Keeping up with the challenges were easy for them. Right after them were Kirishima, Jiro, Asui and Koda. Not from doing what the other two was doing, but by the sudden shout which activated their jumping reflexes. The rest of the class follow shortly behind with Todoroki just hovering his feet a few inches over the floor, and Bakugo crossing his feet up in the couch. Midoriya stood unbalanced on the chair he was sitting on with a panicked look on his face.

Iida, like the class representative as he was, took responsibility and stood on the floor and karate chopped the air.

"Everyone, calm down! The floor is not lava! I repeat: the floor is NOT lava. Stop with this childish attitude!"

Of course, their childish attitude didn't disappear. One time, Iida was going to ask Midoriya something about the day's training. He was walking in the hallway as he saw Kaminari walk out of his room. But not normally. He was using an All Might duvet to jump his way down the hall. Iida didn't ask what he was doing, probably for the best. He pushed Midoriya's door aside and saw his classmate standing on his desk, like he just had seen a spider. There were pencils and papers on the floor, and the duvet on his bed was gone. Iida walked straight in the middle of Midoriya's room and looked at the boy on the desk.

"Midoriya, we need to talk about your professionalism."  
The green head boy looked at the class representative with wide eyes and gave him a _I'm-a-child-and-I-don't-approve-look._

"Those are some mighty brave words for a guy standing in lava."

* * *

 **Sorry that it's so short! Next one will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Cream

**A/N: I'm pushing out two chapters to kickstart the story. PS: I don't understand the kun- and san- at the end of someone's name, so I'm not going to include it.**

 **CONTAINS: Tododeku**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

* * *

 _Ice cream_

Ever since the Bakugo rescue mission, Midoriya and Todoroki had gotten really close. They started to hang out together and sharing stuff between each other. Todoroki finds that Midoriya is good company. He's easy to talk to and always helps his friends out. That's what Todoroki admired about him.

One day, Midoriya felt like he was really missing Todoroki. Usually, in the weekends when Todoroki went to visit his mom, Midoriya would visit his mom. But, his mom was out of town this weekend, so he had to stay at the dorm. But he wasn't the only one at the dorm. Iida was there too. He was there to maintain the dorm while most of class 1-A was out.

Midoriya sat on the couch with a bored expression on his face. He was looking straight in the ceiling and wondering when Todoroki would be back. That's when Iida walked past the common room and Misoriya had an idea. He sat up and turned towards Iida.

"Hey, Iida?" Iida responded by turning around and standing behind the couch where Midoriya was sitting.

"Yes?" He simply said.

"Can you see when Todoroki will be back?" Iida raised an eyebrow and asked why he couldn't call him.

"My phone is dead. So, I haven't been able to see if he's sent me some messages."

"Sure." Iida said and patted Midoriya on his shoulder.

"And don't tell him that I asked." Iida nodded slightly before pulling out his phone. And soon, Midoriya and Iida were waiting for Todoroki to answer his phone. There were a few seconds of silence until they heard half-n-half's voice.

"Hello?" Todoroki said on the other end.

"Hey Todoroki, when are you coming back?" Iida tried to say as natural as he could. Trying to hide the fact that he's doing a favor for his friend.

"Deku asked?" Todoroki said flat out. Iida and Midoriya looked at each other with panicked looks. They were debating whether or not to end the call or continue. Iida could hear that Todoroki was getting impatient.

"N-no..." It dropped out of Iida. Todoroki sighed over the phone (if you listen, you can hear Todoroki face palming over the phone).

"There's ice cream in the fridge, Midoriya. See you soon." And the phone call ended by Todoroki. Iida looked at Midoriya who was staring blankly at the phone.

"Okay..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you stick to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Do Not Panic, You Will All Die

**A/N: Thanks for the great feedback! I really appreciate it!**

 **THANKS TO: HankFlamion18 for Favoriting, Following and leaving a Review! Happy you enjoyed it!**  
 **THANKS TO: xilios2000 for Following and leaving a Review!**  
 **THANKS TO: Unknown380 for Favoriting and Following!**

 **CREDITS TO: xilios2000 for coming up with the idea for this chapter! Thanks for the idea!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia. Takes place in the USJ Arc with tiny crossover from Megas XLR.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Do not panic, you will all die_

Things couldn't possibly get worse. This was supposed to be a normal training simulation. But that's just what it couldn't be. A large group of villains had just exited from the dark purple swirl of mist. It was like a teleportation thingy. Villains of different looks and sizes.

But the one that stood out was their leader. Or, at least Midoriya thought it was. Because he was the only one who stood still. Like he was giving them orders. Simple orders like: just kill everyone.

He had light blue hair and wore black clothes. Yeah, all black. He also had a hand on his face for some reason. It almost looked like he attached it on his face. But it wasn't only one, he had hands on his arms and hands on his shoulders. This guy was obsessed with hands.

Sometimes I just think of how crazy some villains are, Midoriya thought to himself. And then, yellow narrow glowing eyes came up from the top of the dark purple swirl. It _was_ someone.

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Mr. Aizawa said, analyzing the villains. Could it be?

The gate of U.A got turned to dust and no one knows how. The press rushed into the school without the school's permission. It was done on purpose.

Suddenly something crashed through the ceiling. As it was falling fast towards the ground, everyone, even the villains turned their attention towards the falling black metal ball.

Our eyes followed the strange object as it hit the ground. Midoriya's eyes widen. Right as it hit the ground, the ground underneath it broke up. It was almost like a meteor. The black metal ball didn't have any bulks in it from the fall.

Maybe it was made of really strong metal. The villains stared at the object for a while. Even the hand-guy. They seemed confused.

"Is that metal thing with them?" Kaminari asked. His voice was shaking. He was just as scared as everyone else was.

"I don't know. The villains seem just as confused as we are." Midoriya added.

They just sort of stared at it, until it started to move. It started to kind of wiggle, expand. Three metal sticks were coming out of the object. They were moving like spider legs. The legs supported the center ball which made it look like a metal spider.

The front of the metal spider started to glow. Two red eyes and a blue curved mouth. It started to make strange noises. Like computer noises. Then, it spoke dialogue that we could understand. And it terrified the students.

"I am the Replicant Engineered for Galactic Infiltration and Sabotage Mark V (5). I cannot be stopped. You have been warned."

 *****TIME SKIP***BECAUSE I'M LAZY*****

This was ridiculous. Nothing could stop this thing! There was one moment when the pro heroes and the villains actually worked together. That was when the R.E.G.I.S the students started to call it for short, said the exact same thing over and over:

"Do not panic, you will all die." It was like this exact line was played on repeat. But the teamwork didn't last long. The teamwork would come and go, especially when the robot was attacking one of the pro heroes and a villain.

The students of class 1-A were told to stay back and let the teachers handle the situation. But, Midoriya couldn't just stand there and watch as R.E.G.I.S destroyed everything in its path.

 _Metal. Indestructible metal. But maybe it can be broken. But how? Chop it in two? No, it couldn't work. Drown it in water? It's probably waterproof, of how advanced it is. It must have a weakness._ Midoriya snapped out of his mumbling.

He returned to the _really-_ expressions of his classmates. He looked at each one of his classmates, and Bakugo pushed past Kirishima.

"You got a plan don't you, shitty Deku?" He said annoyed. He didn't look one bit scared. Bakugo didn't want to hide. He wanted to fight the damn thing.

"We need to overheat the system." His classmates looked at him confused and tilted their heads.

"Look, it's a machine, a robot. If it overheats then the system will fry." Midoriya explained.

"So, we need to expose it of a ton of heat?" Iida said. Everyone immediately turned to Todoroki, who did _not_ look happy. He simply shook his head and gave everyone a death glare.

"We don't need to." Todoroki said and pointed out to where the fight with the robot was going on. "It's already destroyed."

Midoriya shot back and saw the last pieces of the robot turn to dust. His tunnel vision expanded, and the hand-guy was the cause. He returned his hand to his side and returned to the dark purple mist.

"Let's continue." Was all Midoriya could hear before the incident.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's it for this one shot. Tbh, I don't really know much about MEGAS XLS, so sorry if I got some things wrong. I just thought that with Shigaraki ending R.E.G.I.S quick with his Quirk would be an ending. It's kind of like the filler episode in season three of BNHA/MHA where Midoriya overthinks the situation and he's right, but he's just a little too slow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rules

**A/N: Thanks for the support! Expect a chapter to come out in at least a few weeks or a month. It's busy being a sophomore...**

 **THANKS TO: Tys1990 for Favoriting and Following!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Rules_

Bakugo was always the one that broke the rules. And you know it. Still, he wants to be the number one hero. He tries his best, obviously. If you haven't noticed, Bakugo has been holding back.

Sure, he could blast Midoriya into oblivion. But he didn't. And sure, he could blast Todoroki into a different country. But he resisted. And most of all, Kirishima. We ALL know that Bakugo has a soft spot for him ***cough**cough*THE MOVIE*cough**cough*.**

But one day, Bakugo went over the line, as Iida would have said it. It was the usual training at the end of the school day. Let's summarize the training from Bakugo's point of view:

"Deku, you bastard!"  
"Die! Half-n-Half, bastard!"  
"What are you looking at, shitty hair?!"  
"Shut up, round face!"

These are pretty much the only things he said, during training. Even though these were not rules that he was breaking (at least I don't think so). But, Iida has been counting.

Every time Bakugo broke a rule, the school let him off with a warning. But, Iida would be there. He would make sure that Bakugo didn't break any rules.

That day, Iida had enough and decided to confront Bakugo of his rule breaking. Iida started by giving a lecture of how important it was to follow the rules.

This was being held in the common room, where Midoriya, Todoroki and Uraraka were, doing homework together (yes, even Todoroki). The lecture lasted for about twenty minutes, and surprisingly, Bakugo didn't fall asleep.

At the end of the lecture, Iida asked Lord Explosion Murderer if he understood the matter. Bakugo only groaned and said:

"Rules are meant to be broken." He said and got off his chair with his arms crossed. Iida fixed his glasses and karate chopped the air one time.

"Rules are meant to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken." Iida stated. Suddenly, the three study buddies joined the conversation. Their ears shot up and they looked up from their homework.

"Uh, pinatas." Midoriya said kind of sassy.

"Karate boards." Todoroki followed shortly after, in his emotionless voice.

"Spaghetti when you have a small pot." Uraraka ended with her sweet voice.

Just by hearing their voices, Bakugo's nerves were racing. He was getting annoyed for every second that they existed. He then turned suddenly and angry towards the three.

Honestly, I don't know why he was so annoyed. I guess you could say that he was just, Bakugo...

He then pinched his index finger and his thumb together. It almost looked like he was going to break them. The three study buddies were shivering. Except for Todoroki. Or maybe he did, he just didn't show it.

Bakugo had fire in his eyes. He wanted to break them so bad.

"Deku... Half-n-Half... round face..." Bakugo said as he got closer to them. It was like a big shadow was over them.

"I... am THIS close to punching you." He said and shoved his pinched fingers in their faces.

"U-um, K-Kacchan? Y-you're fingers a-are touching..." Midoriya said, stuttering and sweating immensely. An evil grin grew on Bakugo's face.

"Exactly."

And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually two incorrect quotes I read into this one chapter. I felt that is it was only one, that it would be too short. And they kind of fit together. Bakugo was in the spotlight this time, because, why not. Anyways, I'm REAALLLYY excited for the movie. No spoilers please! Thanks for reading and blah blah blah...**


	5. Chapter 5 It's for my Hero Analysis Book

**A/N: I didn't follow my schedule... usually I write one chapter in advance to the next day, but I got too much into drawing that I totally forgot. So, I have to write two chapters today. So, sorry that it's not that creative or detailed.**

 **THANKS TO: Boom1011 for Following!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _...It's for my Hero Analysis Book_

We all know about Midoriya's Hero Analysis Books. Stats and drawings of about every (pro)hero and classmates in those books. AND, we all know that he mumbles... a lot. But it's funny and cute so it's fine.

He writes down all the important stuff about every hero. Their Quirks, their weaknesses, their special move etc. He made sure to keep them safe, and not lose them. Those were valuable. And he knew that. Even though Bakugo made fun of him for it.

One day, Midoriya was sitting in the common room alone. The other students of class 1-A were being held back at the school, for an individual development conversation with their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa.

The cinnamon roll was first, so he was the first one at the dorm. He sat on the couch, thinking and quietly mumbling to himself. Usually, when he has free time, he'll most probably train on his fighting style.

But since the last incident, with Bakugo... let's just say that he can't use his left leg for a while.

The silence was broken, when Todoroki came in through the front door. He wasn't surprised to see Midoriya on the couch, mumbling to himself.

Midoriya only caught the sounds of the front door opening. The feint sight if Todoroki walking to his dorm room. And walking towards the kitchen without his school bag.

Midoriya then thought of a question. A silly one. That became a serious one.

"Hey Todoroki." Midoriya said out to Half-n-Half. He only answered with a _hm_ and changed his direction over to the couch where the broccoli head was sitting.

"If you put an ice cube in your mouth. And activate both of your Quirks, would it freeze or melt in your mouth?" It dropped out of him. He quickly covered his mouth, because of the stupid question.

He looked up at Todoroki who looking at him back, with a wondering look. Midoriya removed his hands and they suddenly because very invested in this question.

You know, it's like when you have the answer to a queastion, but you know it's wrong. And then you look at your friend and you suddenly figure it out, and your friend has the same expression as you. Like that. That kind of expression.

Iida was the third one to come back, a few minutes later than Todoroki. He thought that Midoriya and Todoroki would be in the common room. But they weren't there.

Then, he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen. The freezer opening and closing. And someone choking.

He rushed to the kitchen, expecting to see his classmates dying. But instead he really thought that maybe class 1-A's two of the most powerful students, were not being that childish.

Todoroki was on fire, and frozen at the same time. He had both of his Quirks activated. His mouth was open, and it looked like about five ice cubes were in his mouth.

And Midoriya was the one supplying Todoroki with the ice cubes. The broccoli head noticed Iida and he stopped what he was doing. He stared at Iida with a blank expression.

Todoroki looked in Midoriya's direction and couldn't care less that Iida was there.

Iida had the expression of: _What. Happened. Here?_

Midoriya knew that expression. Iida gave to Bakugo a lot of times. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"Um... it's for my Hero Analysis Book...?"

Believe it or not. But this little experiment got written down in Midoriya's Hero Analysis Book. Unsurprisingly.

 **A/N: Aaaand that's a wrap for this chapter. Currently, I'm putting out chapters every day, but I think that is going to change in the near future. So, enjoy it while you can. Maybe it'll change to once a week, or every other week, or maybe once a month. But that won't happen now. This idea is still fresh in my brain, it hasn't died out yet.**


	6. Chapter 6 PLLUUUS

**A/N: Got nothing to say. Thanks for the support! I try to do the best I can. The chapters may be short, but I think that if I make them too long, then it wouldn't be that interesting anymore. They're just short little stories to hopefully make you giggle.**

 **THANKS TO: joae12 for Favoriting!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _PLLUUUS..._

It was intense. It was nerve-wracking. It was nothing like the students of class 1-A would have imagined. The pressure was on. This was serious. It was a battle of life and death. Pride, and humility.

"HA! You're useless Deku! You used up all your tricks, now I'm gonna WIN!" Bakugo shouted.

It looked like all hope was lost. This game had been going on forever. For every time that Bakugo made fun of him, Midoriya wanted to get back at him. And now, he had the chance.

Their classmates were sweating. It was the biggest showdown in all of history of their class. It could destroy the entire class. This one move, that Midoriya had to make.

"That's not true! I still have one more move, and this will definitely STOP YOU!"

Now, it was the move. The ultimate move. The move that destroyed countries. The move that destroyed relationships. The move that destroyed already broken friendships.

"PLLUUUS..." Midoriya said loud before finishing the move. Bakugo's expression turned into one only his mother (and hardcore Bakugo fans, I'm one too) would love.

The entire class gasped in unison. No one thought that he would to it. No one thought that the cinnamon rool would pull off something like that. They thought that he was purer than that. That he wouldn't do something like that.

Was it all a lie? Did he put up an act to make it look like he was the sweet boy they thought he was? No. That wasn't it. It was something he thought about. Something he had to do. The decision. To end their already broken friendship.

The ultimate card.

"FOOUUR!" Yep, Midoriya just played THAT card. We all know the feeling. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then what the hell have you been doing all your life? It was the brilliant game, Uno.

Dumbfounded, Bakugo didn't have words for the action that Midoriya just did. It was so unexpected. And an action that Bakugo didn't approve of.

"H-HOW?! We switched cards, I didn't have a-" Bakugo said before he was cut off.

"You didn't notice Kacchan. If it wasn't for Asui playing a reverse, I wouldn't have drawn a card! You were too focused on your draw two's, you didn't notice!" Midoriya said victorious.

Bakugo's face became red in anger and frustration. He crumbled up his cards.

"Thanks to my friends, I can finally beat you!" Midoriya was probably going too far. Rubbing it in Bakugo's face. His other classmates could feel it. Bakugo was heating up to a fight.

While Midoriya was celebrating in victory, Bakugo was already getting up from his seat and blasting his way to Midoriya.

The victory in Midoriya's eyes, suddenly became full of fear.

But you know, that's how all people who put down a plus four get beaten up.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was quite short. Now excuse me, while I go back to drawing...**


	7. Chapter 7 Todoroki's Right

**A/N: Hey! If you don't know already, but my go-to ship is Tododeku. So, obviously, I'm gonna put some Tododeku one shots in here. But don't worry! They're funny!**

 **THANKS TO: HankFlamion18 for Reviewing! Glad you're liking it!**

 **THANKS TO: Alaweylin Lachance for Favoriting and Following!**

 **THANKS TO: Lonesome pine tree for Following!**

 **THANKS TO: AkatsukinoRuby for Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Tododeku (duh)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

* * *

 _Todoroki's right_

Who knew it would lead up to this? Midoriya didn't. It came as a shock to Todoroki. He didn't know that his sweet lil' green bean would do something like that.

He knew that Midoriya didn't know that Todoroki knew that the green head was cheating. It was so obvious.

Todoroki knew that something had changed. It wouldn't happen without a reason. A dirty reason that Midoriya had.

"Izuku..." Todoroki said all dramatic. The cinnamon roll took a quick glance up at the call of his name. He saw that Todoroki was wondering about something and paused.

He waited until Todoroki continued. His heart was beating. Did he figure it out? He hadn't been going for _that_ long. He had a reason. His own reason. If Todoroki asked about it, then he would answer, honestly. He just couldn't lie to Todoroki.

"Are you, cheating on me?" It was exactly what Midoriya thought. He wasn't good enough at hiding his tracks. And he knew that Todoroki would figure it out. He wasn't dumb.

Midoriya could only stay in silence. He had to think about how to handle the situation. He had to take in account about how Todoroki would feel. It would definitely change their relationship.

"...yeah." Midoriya finally said. It hit Todoroki like a rock. He didn't know how to feel. Upset? Angry? Either way, he felt hurt.

"How could you?" Todoroki said right in Midoriya's face. The green head didn't flinch. He _did_ have a good reason. And just maybe, if Todoroki heard the reason, then he would understand.

"Well. You always win at Mario Kart, so I'm obviously going to pull out some cheats!"

[insert game over sound at the end of a Mario Kart game]

Midoriya shot back at the screen. He had just seen his character, Yoshi get in secon place. Just behind Toad, Half-n-Half's character.

"NOOOO! Even with cheats, I still can't beat you!" Midoriya said in defeat.

Todoroki gave a sly grin and looked at the cute defeated broccoli on the floor.

 **SOME DAYS LATER**

"Okay guys! Situation." Midoriya said loud in the common room, so that the three other people in the room could hear it.

They were told by their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa to come up with a situation that themselves caused and solve them right away. They were supposed to be unexcitingly announced.

The three other people, Todoroki, Uraraka and Bakugo looked up from their stuff. Bakugo mostly looked up to give Midoriya a death glare.

"We set the room on fire! What do we do?" Midoriya asked to the group. That's how the situation was supposed to start. And then it would just evolve into reasonable solutions.

Uraraka was the first one to come up with a solution.

"Run away?" It sounded like something Kaminari, Sero and Mina would do. So, that meant that they had to come up a more, responsible solution.

"Alert the fire department, it'll look less suspicious and even if they think we did it, we'll get in less trouble." Todoroki said. Iida would definitely approve of this answer. Calling the fire department? Right call.

They thought that they found the answer, but Bakugo just had to chip in an answer.

"Set the entire dorm building on fire to cover our tracks." He said blankly but yet harsh. The three of them stared blankly at Bakugo's answer and wondered whether or not he had done something like that before.

"...Kacchan, I love where your head is going," Midoriya lied. "but we're going with Todoroki on this one."

Half-n-Half leant back in his chair and sat there arrogantly, it was something new for him.

"Heh, Todoroki's always right." He spoke to himself in third person. Todoroki immediately regretted speaking about himself like that...

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, thanks for reading. Uh, the last part is definitly** _ **not**_ **one of my best works. But, I thought that it was funny in my head... and written down in paper... This was also a combination of two incorrect quotes. The first part, and the last part.**


	8. Chapter 8 Bold of You & Disappointed

**A/N: Thanks for the great support! I live in the Nordic, so chapters tend to come out in the middle of the night or early in the US. Hope that's okay, if I don't post a chapter right away, then I might forget...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Bold of you & Disappointed_

Just like the day before, the " _situation"_ task was still going on. Today was the last day with this two-day task.

From Iida's perspective, class 1-A were used to the sudden surprises of a situation. So, Iida didn't even bother to make the situation, _pop up._

Iida walked into the common room (yes, everything happens in the common room) to present his situation. There was always someone in there doing something.

And luckily, there was. Two people. Bakugo and Tokoyami.  
Bakugo was bopping his head to some music, probably rock. And Tokoyami was reading a book. The book was rather thick, and Tokoyami was anout half way through it.

Iida stood in the middle of the common room with his arms straight down his sides.

"Bakugo. Tokoyami." Iida said just loud enough for Bakugo to hear it through the loud music. They both looked up at Iida, with Bakugo giving him a _I-don't-care-look._

"Now that I have your attention. I'm gonna pretend that I'm a robber, and we'll see how you handle the situation." Iida announced.

Tokoyami nodded, and Bakugo gave no expression.

"If you want to live, then give me your money!" Iida said a deep voice. To try to sound intimidating. But really, it just made him look funny.

"Bold you to assume that I have money." Bakugo said sarcastic and _pft-_ ed him.

"Bold of you to assume that I want to live." Tokoyami said flat. Iida and Bakugo turned their head towards Tokoyami with a raised eyebrow.

Iida then sat down next to Tokoyami and clapped his hands silently together. He took a deep breath and patted Tokoyami in the back.

"Tokoyami," Iida said with a soft voice. "we've talked about this."

A few halls down, an argument was going on between broccoli head, and Half-n-Half.

An argument about how much water should go in a pot that you're planning on using. Yeah, a silly argument.

"You should at least put a little bit more, than you'd actually use, just in case." Midoriya argued. Todoroki shood his head.

"You should only put in the right amount that you're going to use."

"How would you know how much you're going to use?" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Do you know how much water you use when you're going to boil cup noodles?" Midoriya said. "No!" He answered his own question.

Todoroki was usually the type to stay calm during an argument. But this argument was really getting to him. Frost started to come down his right arm.

Midoriya noticed that and knew that they had to square up, before Todoroki got _really_ annoyed.

"Look, let's just agree to say sorry on the count of three." Midoriya suggested.

"One, two, three..."

You would expect Todoroki, at least Midoriya to say sorry. But this was a serious argument. And none of them would go down without a fight.

It was dead silent. None of them said something. Which meant, that none of them said sorry.

It was unexpected. Both of them were forgiving people.

Midoriya then spoke up.

"See, now I'm disappointed in both of us." He said disappointed to Todoroki.

To this day, the argument is still going on...

* * *

 **A/N: Before I wrote this chapter, I colored a picture of Todoroki for three hours straight, without taking a break. I think I have a problem...**


	9. Chapter 9 Dead and Immortal

**A/N: HEYO! I looked at the stats for this story, and the views have skyrocketed! Thanks for the great support as always.**

 **THANKS TO: naidax1 for Favoriting!**

 **THANKS TO: contrerasmora20 for Favoriting and Following!**

 **THANKS TO: Dirunner for Favoriting and Following!**

 **CONTAINES: Endeavor roasting, Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dead and Immortal_

The Todoroki Household was quiet as always. Nothing much happened there. It was the home of the number 1 or 2 hero, Endeavor. We all know him as the Flame Hero. Whose Quirk was Hellflame.

But, we also know him by another description. [insert insult] dad. We all hate him, for being a terrible dad. But we also love him, for doing his job as a Pro Hero.

We have mixed feeling about him. Especially his children.

Natsuo and Shoto was sitting in the living room on the couch. Natsuo was on his phone, and Shoto was reading a book.

It was all quiet until their father walked into the room. It may not have looked like it, but the two brothers immediately tensed.

Their father, Enji's flame mustache and beard were small, compared to when he was in his Hero costume.

Enji was zapping through the channel on their TV, and Natsuo had to bring a little bit of entertainment.

"Hey dad." He said and caught the Flame Hero's attentions.

"What?" He said cold. It's not like he didn't care for his children. It's just that he's not a good parent. A parent that everyone hates.

"I'm gonna be so sad when mom dies, and Fuyumi dies, and Shoto dies..."

"But what about me?" Enji asked, expecting a sincere answer.

But Shoto just had to step in with his sassiness towards his dad.

"You're already dead to us." Shoto said emotionless.

Natsuo high fived Shoto, right before Shoto stood up to grab his school bag. He was ready to go back to school after a short break.

Just before he left the front door, he just had to roast his dad one more time.

"I thought setting trash on fire was illegal." Shoto said. "Guess I was wrong." He exited the house like a boss. Avoiding the yelling his father would shout at him.

At the entrance of the school, something funny happened. Funny for Bakugo, but this was Todoroki. So, he was much more worried.

His classmate, Midoriya was on his way up off the ground after falling, Todoroki assumed.

He rushed over to the green head and noticed that he had two broken arms. Midoriya gave him a smug look of surprise and reassurance.

"Did you just fall?" Todoroki asked direct. Taking in that the green head had two broken arms, and might have just fell, would be a bit painful for him.

"Uh, I attacked the floor." He came up with an excuse. He didn't want to admit that he was that clumsy. Even though the entire class knew that already.

"Backwards?" Todoroki continued. Making a strong case for himself. Midoriya shrugged it off and became more confident.

"I'm freaking talented." The broccoli said proud.

Midoriya decided to keep the conversation going. He liked to talk to Todoroki. Even if he was always quiet.

"You know," He said. "Based on statistical evidence, I'm immortal." He stated funny.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Haven't died yet." He said with a smile.

The two of them were talking, while going to the school. It was a nice conversation, until Bakugo interrupted.

"Eh?" He said so loud, that both Midoriya and Todoroki turned around to Lord Explosion Murderer.

"But might soon though..." Midoriya said quietly to himself.

"What are you fucking doing here, Deku?" He came up with an irritated look. You know, his normal expression.

"Why aren't you in the infirmary?" Something told Todoroki that Bakugo had something to do with the green head's broken arms.

"I feel fine." Midoriya said short.

Midoriya knew that the longer he talked, the more annoyed Bakugo would get. The sandy hair _pft-_ ed and brushed past the two students while saying:

"That's what we're going to put on your fucking gravestone. _He Felt Fine."_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm tired.**


	10. Chapter 10 Goddamit

**A/N: 10 one-shots guys! Thanks for the great support as always. I realize that these one-shots are really short and not very detailed. And I have a very simple explanation... I'm lazy.**  
 **Annabeth [last name]. Quirk, laziness.**

 **THANKS TO: remi lou for Favoriting and Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Goddamit_

It was a windy day at the 1-A dormitory. No one went outside, if they did, they might be taken by it. Most likely Mineta. Which we all wish could happen.

Iida hadn't noticed the wind, until a powerful gust flew by the window in the kitchen. The glass on the window was shaking, and a shiver went down Iida's back.

"What was that sound?" Iida wasn't usually that jumpy. But he felt a little off that day.

Kaminari, who was also in the kitchen looking for some snacks answered Iida.

"It's the wind." He said. "It's speaking to us." He said, almost superstitious.

It was like some characters in a book. Where one of the characters are super dramatic.

"What's it saying?" Iida asked. Kaminari was taking out a bag of chips and already opened it. He stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth and spoke to Iida.

"I don't know. I don't speak wind." Kaminari said and walked to the common room. Leaving Iida alone in the kitchen, thinking about the short conversation with Pikachu.

Todoroki was standing by the couch with his arms crossed, where Midoriya, Uraraka and Asui were sitting. On one of the chairs was Bakugo with his legs crossed over each other.

Kaminari walked in like he wasn't supposed to be there. He slowly stopped and tried to back away. But still, he heard the conversation.

"Okay be honest, who ate my lunch?" Todoroki said and raised his arms up in surrender. "I won't be mad."

No one dared to speak up. The ones in the common room exchanged looks, but they didn't say anything.

Kaminari was somehow involved, as he met the looks of all the four people, one at a time.

Todoroki then let his arms down and nodded his head short. He then took a deep breath and looked at all of them with a stern look.

"Smart. You know I would never forgive you."

Silence. For a few seconds. Then he suddenly slammed his hands on the coffee table and gave everyone a death glare.

"IT WAS MY FUCKING SOBA!" This sudden shout made all of the five people there jump and run for their lives.

They all split up in different directions. Midoriya went upstairs. Uraraka and Ochako went to the girl's bathroom. And Bakugo went a few halls down. And Kaminari emptied the bag of ships on the floor and put it over his head. Todoroki became enraged.

"You better get back here or I'm counting to three!" He yelled to make sure that they heard.

"One..." No one came forward. "Two..." Still, no one came forward. "Four. Goddamit." He said right before searching for the four hiding people (Todoroki just pulled the chip bag off of Kaminari's head).

Yeah sure. Todoroki cursed. And sure, he threatened them. But deep down, he deeply cared for them. That's why he had to skip the number three.

Todoroki went over to Iida in the kitchen who was talking to himself. He asked Sonic what he was thinking about, and he told Todoroki about everything up to the conversating with Kaminari.

It was really detailed. And really confusing. Todoroki's brain had shutdown half way through Iida's explanation.

Todoroki normally respected the class representative. But he was still salty after his soba being stolen from him at lunch. I mean, he was just gone for two minutes to get some water.

And when he came back, it was gone. And the chef had just stopped giving out servings.

Todoroki placed his right hand in the middle of him and Iida, to signal him to _stop-talking._ Iida stopped in surprise and waited for Todoroki to speak. He took a deep breath.

"You know when you tap a YouTube video to see how much longer it's got left?" Todoroki said. Iida nodded.

"I wish you could do that to people when they're talking to you." He said and walked away to where Midoriya was hiding. Leaving a speechless class representative.

Sure, it was a little mean. But Todoroki was REALLY salty.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This was originally going to be a KiriBaku/TodoDeku one-shot, but I figured that we'll take a one chapter break from all the shipping.**


	11. Chapter 11 Okay

**A/N: I'm back with, I don't know. A shipping one-shot? A normal one-shot? I don't know if I would classify it as a one-shot chapter.**

 **CONTAINS: I dunno. KiriBaku? TodoDeku? I don't fricking know anymore.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Okay_

It was Friday. Friday afternoon, to be more exact. Bakugo was driving the car to a fancy restaurant with Kirishima. It had been a long week. So, the two them wanted to be alone.

Bakugo wasn't really the _let's-go-to-a-fancy-place-to-eat-that-costs-a-fortune_ type of guy. But he thought that he'd spoil Kirishima for a bit. And it was Kirishima's idea anyways and Bakugo just went with the idea.

Bakugo stopped the car right outside of the entrance of the restaurant and told Kirishima to get them a table while he parked the car.

"Okay." Kirishima had told Lord Explosion Murderer.

Kirishima smiled and went in to the restaurant with a goofy walk.

Finding parking, wasn't that easy. It took about seven minutes of driving around and trying to find a spot.

 _The restaurant must be packed,_ Bakugo thought to himself. Not weird, since it was really hard to get a reservation at this exact restaurant.

Just when Bakugo had found the perfect spot, really close to the entrance of the restaurant. His partner, shitty hair, Kirishima came busting out of the restaurant with a round table in his hands over his head.

Shitty hair had wide eyes and his pointy teeth were gritted against each other. He looked like a crazy person.

Bakugo's mouth fell open as he heard his red head yell: "START THE CAR!"

"THAT'S _NOT_ WHAT I MEANT, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHITTY HAIR!"

The disaster was made fun of by the couple. But there was also a little yelling by Bakugo, of how stupid Kirishima was. They drove their way back to the dorm and decided that they'd just hang out there.

Bakugo went straight to his dorm to change clothes, and Kirishima caught Todoroki in the kitchen leaning on the counter and looking at our cinnamon roll in the common room.

He went over to Todoroki who was obviously daydreaming. Kirishima slapped his back to snap him out of it.

"Hey man." Kirishima said. "Something wrong?"

Todoroki shrugged and bit his lip. He didn't make eye contact with the red head, and looked down at the counter instead.

"I don't know." Kirishima knew that he lied. He knew that Todoroki knew what was wrong. Todoroki was too shy.

He may not look like it from the outside. He hides it under the cold, and reserved personality. Kirishima took action.

"You know, the best way to a boy's heart is punching it through the rib cage." It was weird advice, but Todoroki seemed to take it seriously.

He had a confident look on his face and he clenched his fists.

"Okay!"

With the new advice that the brilliant Kirishima gave him, he went up to Midoriya who looked surprised at the sudden call of his name.

"Midoriya." Todorki said as flat as normal. The green head jumped a bit in his place as he saw Todoroki move in front of him.

"Todoroki? Is something wrong?" The green head asked him.

 **[TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES]**

Uraraka walked down to the common room, to a sight that she never thought she'd see. Or, it was a little. One of the things, would at least happen, Uraraka thought.

"Todoroki why is Midoriya crying?" She asked Half-n-Half from the stairs. Kirishima was also standing beside him with a _I-don't-know-what-to-do-_ look.

In the common room, Midoriya was sitting on the couch with glassy eyes and his right hand over his chest. It looked like he had teared up.

Todoroki and Kirishima exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Todoroki scratched behind his head.

"I may or may not have punched him." Todoroki said sincere.

Uraraka looked at Kirishima, who gulped and took a while to make eye contact with her.

"And I may or may not have told him to."

* * *

 **A/N: FYI next chapter will be longer than normal. Lots of stuff I want to fit in there. This chapter was originally really short, so I tried to make it as long as possiable.**


	12. Chapter 12 Code Names

**A/N: This chapter is going to be long. So, be prepared. It'll be mostly focused on the DekuSquad, because I found some pretty good incorrect quotes. Maybe I'll do one with the BakuSquad, if I find some funny ones.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Code names_

People have their daily routines. Some are short, and some are long. Some even have a little pep talk with themselves to get them started in the day.

And that's what the DekuSquad has. If you don't know how's in the DekuSquad, then just Google it. If you're too lazy, here they are:

Midoriya (duh), Uraraka, Iida, Asui and Todoroki. Ever since the Sports Festival, Todoroki became part of the group.

Our little green bean has the simple and straight to the point pep talk. He doesn't look in the mirror like some people do, he just says it in the air.

"Aw, what a beautiful day to break my bones, save others and cry like a fountain."

You could at least expect two out of three of these things to be accomplished. It happened so often, that Midoriya knew that it was true. He didn't try to lie to himself.

The bubbly zero gravity girl, Uraraka had a little longer pep talk. About the stuff she thought and did. It was for her own good.

"Aw, what a beautiful day to ignore my feeling for Deku, so I can focus on my own development as a hero with my hand-to-hand combat and- WHO. IS. THAT. GIRL. NEAR. DEKU?! *slaps face* Focus!"

If you've watched season two and three, or read the manga, then you know that this is true. At least some of it. It goes from one thing, to another thing, then back to the first thing.

Our favorite frog girl, Tsuyu had a short, and quite true talk of confidence. She mostly told herself this pep talk, right before she was leaving her dorm room.

"Aw, what a beautiful say to be blunt and sassy (flashback to the first hero training lesson, where she roasted Bakugo). Froppy and fabulous."

If she's feeling really good one day, then she might be a little sassy against Bakugo if he's being a shithead.

Sonic, Iida's pep talk doesn't start until he's on his to the classroom, while he's thinking to himself. The motivational speech never gets finished though.

"Aw, what a- Get your feet off that table Bakugo!" He's the class representative 24/7, which never gives him a break.  
"And Mineta, stop being _you._ And you guys are all late! Ugh!"

It frustrates him sometimes. But he keeps his cool.

Our IcyHot hero in training doesn't really need to give himself a talk in the mirror.

"Aw, what a beautiful day." He says to himself on the way to the school building.

It may seem like a beautiful day, until someone had to say his father's hero name. Todoroki immediately tenses and looks at the person that caused it. He gives him a death glare.

"You ruined my _fucking_ day." A hand landed on his shoulder, which belonged to Iida.

"Language." Iida tried to keep Todoroki in order.

"English."

Todoroki must not have understood. Iida meant his comment as, _watch your language._ But Todoroki thought of it as, _I'm speaking English, duh._

 **(these may not count as pep talks, but I don't know how else to phrase them.)**

Everyone was in class in their seats, except for one. Bakugo would usually come right when class started, but their homeroom teacher, Aizawa wasn't there yet so there wasn't much to worry about.

The giant classroom door slid open and Kaminari just had to speak.

He gestured at the door and spoke a grand tone.

"Here he comes! The man! The myth! The asshole!"

Bakugo reacted to this, like normally would. By spewing out curse words and threatening him. Small explosions started to form in his hands and he walked angrily towards the shaking Kaminari.

"What did you say, Pikachu? I'm gonna _kill_ you! Go _die!"_ But before he could kill Kaminari, who was hiding under his desk, Midoriya just had to ask.

"Kacchan, why do you say _die_ and _kill_ so much?" Maybe those were the first words he learned, Midoriya thought to himself.

Bakugo huffed and ignored eye contact with him.

"I'm a man of few words." Bakugo said in a sharp tone.

Todoroki's day was already ruined, so how could it possibly get worse?

"Maybe if you read more, then you'd have a larger vocabulary." Half-n-Half said.

It was a mistake. Cause soon after, the classroom was an exploding mess.

Things had cooled down after two lessons. Bakugo still had a bit of a grudge against the Half-n-Half bastard.

It was time for lunch, but Midoriya held Todoroki back to ask him something.

"Something wrong?" Todoroki asked.

The green bean shook his head and had a cheeky smile on his face.

"I have an idea, but I need your permission."

Todoroki looked confused at him. "Why would you need my permission?"

"Because I don't want to take all the blame if I mess up."

Midoriya told his classmate his plan, and Todoroki tried to object.

"That's the most idiotic idea I've ever heard." Todoroki said offended.

"...So, we're doing it?" Midoriya asked.

"Absolutely, without a doubt."

They went to find Iida, Uraraka and Kirishima. These people were needed for the plan.

After telling them the plan and them agreeing, Midoriya went to get some food and came back to ask them if they were ready.

"Have you come up with code names yet?" The green head asked the four of them.

Iida nodded and said: "My name is Tom Ato."

"Well, my name is Ann Chovi." Uraraka said kind of nervous.

"And my name is Caesar Salad." Kirishima said and punded his chest.

Midoriya then looked at Todoroki who immediately said his name.

"I'm Shouto." He said short. Midoriya gazed at him and wondered if he understood what code name was.

"Just Shouto?" Midoriya repeated. "What about, Dan Delion?"

Todoroki immediately shook his head.

"No, just Shouto."

Midoriya nodded slightly not as confident and shook the problem out of his head.

"Okay, let's go invade class 1-B!" He said and threw his fist up in the air.

* * *

 **A/N: No chapters this weekend, sorry. I plan to spend the weekend with my mom, who I only see every other weekend. I could probably brainstorm some ideas too in that time.**


	13. Chapter 13 Title too long to type

**A/N: I think my writing skills are going down. I mostly don't evolve the story, I just want to get straight to the point. It might go a little fast, but I don't want it to go slow either. And I don't care for details and stuff like that.**

 **THANKS TO: Lord White Fang for** **Favoriting and Following!  
THANKS TO: **

**CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _What do you mean, that didn't happen in the anime?_

 **(Yeah, it's one of** _ **those**_ **chapters. I just found some really good incorrect quotes. So, yeah...)**

 **[During Forest Training Arc, season 3]**

It was no good. No matter how much they tried to get the door open, it wouldn't budge. The people who failed their final exams, were trapped inside of the building.

Their Quirk were to no use. The door was made out of some sort of special metal, which prevented any Quirks to break it. But luckily, it had a key lock.

"Do you have the key, Mr. Vlad?" Mina asked class 1-B's homeroom teacher.

The teacher checked his pockets and cursed under his breath.

"Aizawa must've taken it right before he left." He said to the students.

Mina then turned to her classmates and Monoma

"Okay, does anyone have a pin, or a credit card?" She asked desperately. All of them shook their heads, and Mina freaked out even more.

They were being attacked by villains, and they were stuck in this room. Unable to help her classmates.

Kaminari stepped forward with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Luckily for us." He said and approached the door. He gave his friends a look of reassurance.

"Locks are my specialty." He said right before throwing a chair at the window over the lock.

The window broke, and he reached his arm over the door and locked up from the other side.

They were now free, thanks to Kaminari's _great_ thinking.

 **[Some time during season 3]**

Iida was sitting peacefully on the couch in the common room, while reading a book. There wasn't much noise, which was rare. Usually there would be mayhem going on.

Finally, some quiet, Iida thought to himself. That was until a loud _thud_ came from upstairs. Right above him.

Iida got shot with a wave of concern, and quickly put his book down on the coffee table. He rushed upstairs, to see Kaminari in the middle of standing up.

"What was that noise?" The class representative asked him.

Kaminari looked at him and gestured at his shirt.

"My shirt fell." He simply said. Iida raised an eyebrow and the concern washed away.

"It sounded heavier than a shirt." Iida explained.

"I was in it when it fell." Kaminari said and shrugged downstairs.

Of course, he could've just said, _I fell,_ but Kaminari didn't want to seem like a clumsy person.

 **[Some time, during whenever]**

Kirishima worried. He worried a lot. Especially about his friend, Kaminari.

" _Is his fucking brain on autopilot or something?"_ Bakugo had told him. Kirishima didn't want to deny the fact.

One day, Kirishima and Bakugo was in the common room, doing their own thing. Kaminari was in the kitchen, so Kirishima could keep an eye on him if he did anything stupid.

Kaminari walked back and forth and pretended that he was busy. Maybe he was bored.

"Hey," Kirishima said and bumped Bakugo's elbow. "Do you think Kaminari is okay?"

Bakugo _pft-_ ed and gave a sly grin.

"Of course! He's so stupid he'd forget to die even if he got killed!" Bakugo mocked.

Right on time, a small _thud_ and Kaminari jumping up and down, holding his foot can be seen from the kitchen.

"Ow! My foot finger!" Kaminari said in pain.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow at him. "Your what?"

Kisishima sighed. "His toe."

 **[During Tournament Arc, Todoroki vs. Bakugo in the waiting room]**

"I may have gotten the room wrong, but what's with that attitude against you opponent in the final?!" Bakugo said and walked over to the table where Todoroki was sitting.

Bakugo raised his hand in a threatening way. "Hey, hey, hey..."

He slammed his hand on the table, and a small explosion erupted.

"Where are you looking, Half-and-Half Bastard?!" Bakugo said irritated.

Todoroki sat in shock. Remembering a specific previous opponent's words.

"That's... what Midoriya said to me too." He looked up at Bakugo who looked a little more annoyed.

"You guys are childhood friends, right? Was Midoriya like that when you were young, too?"

This made Bakugo flinch in anger for the green head. He kicked the table, that Todoroki was resting his hands on away, which startled IcyHot.

"Who cares about him?! Seriously, who the hell cares...?"

Bakugo was about to say something, but Todoroki cut him off.

"You know Midoriya would die for you right?" Todoroki defended. Bakugo shrugged and gave an evil glare.

"Deku would die to save a fucking pidgeon." Bakugo said back.

It was probably true.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this went on for waayy longer than I expected. I have good news, if you liked it. And bad news, if you didn't like it. There will be a second part, coming out tomorrow. So be excited for that, or not. Depends...**


	14. Chapter 14 Title too long to type 2

**A/N: Back with part 2 of the previous story. I think that if I don't have any ideas, I'll just write one-shots like this because it's easy and fun.**

 **THANKS TO: biinthegamer for Favoriting and Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _What do you mean, that didn't happen in the anime? Part 2_

 **[During whenever]**

It was a normal training session. They were practicing stealth in their Hero Costumes. Kirishima was partnered up with Bakugo.

He was certainly happy that it was with a friend of his. He was NOT happy that it was so cold.

It's usually warm at this time of year. But he guessed that the weather wanted to go in a different direction.

Maybe send winter a bit early.

Shivers were going down Kirishima's spine. It just had to be stealth. Shivering and gritting their teeth together and complaining, wouldn't be quite stealthy.

"I-it's so cold..." Kirishima said and warming his body up. He was trying to be quiet while they walked through the terrain.

Bakugo shrugged and didn't bat an eye at his teammate.

"Yeah, it is." Bakugo said. "That's why my costume has a fucking shirt." He said with a grin.

Kirishima stood there silent and knew that, that was the problem with his costume.

 **[During an assigment]**

A difficult task. A more difficult task than Midoriya thought. Sure, he was smart, but this was a little unexpected.

He spent a good fifteen minutes at figuring out how to solve this question that Aizawa had given him.

He rubbed his imaginary beard and started to mumble.

The class was used to their green head's mumbles and didn't want to interrupt him while he was deep in his mumbling phase.

But this was just too frustrating.

Being friends with Bakugo, since childhood, made it so that our little green bean knew some swear words.

Of course, he wouldn't say them, because he was a good boy. He was an innocent, strong boy... until that day.

"Fuck!" Midoriya said irritated. The class gasped and stared in shock at the boy.

Even Aizawa was shocked by this word said by his student. There was a small silence.

Bakugo couldn't believe what he heard, so he flipped his table and stood up angrily. He clenched his fists hard and breathed heavily.

"Okay," He said loud. "who the fuck taught him that?!"

The class then turned their gaze at him. They looked at him, like: _really?_

Just by the fact that Bakugo was the one to point this out, made his classmates think that he actually cared about the little cinnamon roll.

 **[Whenever...]**

It wasn't often that it snowed in U.A. It rarely happened. But the day that the tiny snowflakes fell down from the sky, it was decided by class 1-A's homeroom teacher that they would have a snowball fight.

Yes, that's right. That was Aizawa's idea. They class quickly ran outside with their snow gear.

Thick jackets, scarfs and gloves were on. Todoroki didn't really understand why the class was so excited by snow. And why having a snowball fight would be fun.

The class got split into two teams, and Todoroki still didn't understand what was going on.

While his fellow students were preparing, making snowballs, Todoroki went over to his teammate Midoriya who already had a handful of snowballs.

Midoriya looked up at him and asked if something was wrong.

"I've never been in a snowball fight." Todoroki said out straight to the point.

Midoriya looked surprised at him. "Really?"

Todoroki nodded.

"I don't even know the rules. Is there like a point system or is it..." He said with a pause. "...to the death?" Todoroki said and made a snowball of ice in his right hand.

Midoriya panicked and dropped his snowballs. "T-Todoroki, we're not supposed to use snowballs of ice!"

But it was too late. Todoroki had turned his look to the other team.

"We're going to win." He said confident with the snowball of ice in his hand.

Let's just say that someone went back to the dorms with a bruise on their face...

But before the fight, Kirishima was asking Bakugo how to change his attitude. Bakugo resisted blasting him in the face and didn't answer.

Kirishima sighed. "Okay, name one way to be nice to others."

"Don't kill them." Bakugo said quickly.

Sweat was dripping from Kirishima's forehead, even though it was a little cold.

"Setting the bar a little low, but I'll allow it." Kirishima approved. It wasn't much, but it was progress.

 **[During Bakugo rescue mission, season 3]**

Bakugo had just managed to get out of the League of Villain's grasp. By firing off that huge explosion to reach his rescuers, a lot of attention was drawn to him.

One by one, the villains looked up at him. Some of them were more oblivious though.

"Look up in the sky!" Spinner said and pointed at the figure of Bakugo flying in the sky.

Mr. Compress gasped. "It's a bird!" He said oblivious.

"It's a plane!" Magne said with an uneven tone.

"It's Bakugo, idiots! And he's escaping!" Shigaraki said annoyed at the members of his League.

Sometimes Shigaraki wondered if some of the League members were smarter than bread. He face-palmed, or I guess, hand-palmed?

* * *

 **A/N: Wooooooo... another chapter finished! I know that most people don't read the comment at the end, or the start. So, if you're reading this, then thank you for making me realize that my time was not wasted.**


	15. Chapter 15 Pet Peeves

**A/N: MMmmmm... ice cream.**

 **THANKS TO: Taiski for Favoriting!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Pet Peeves_

We all have them. Or most people have them. Something that just irritated them, or straight up annoys them.

Like when you just put on a new pair of socks, and then immediately step in a water puddle.

Or people who chew loud, and/or with their mouth open. There are too many people that do that in my class (for real).

Believe it or not, but even Heroes have pet peeves. Especially Heroes in training.

It was just a normal day at the dorms. The students of class 1-A had just come back from a hard school day.

Kirishima noticed Bakugo in the common room and was on his way over to him. Until he saw something that utterly annoyed him.

The red head was taking the stairs, so when he saw Sero, constantly clicking on the elevator button, it really stirred up an irritated feeling inside of Kirishima.

It was like a pet peeve to him.

"Hey!" Kirishima shouted to Sero. The person in question turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Clicking the button more, won't make the elevator arrive sooner. So, stop clicking the button!" Kirishima said angrily before going down the stairs where he met Bakugo on the couch.

Bakugo was reading something on his phone, not even looking at Kirishima who was leaning over the couch.

"Hey, Bakugo." Lord Explosion Murderer only answered with a _hm?_

"Is there something that _really_ annoys you?" Kirishima asked, putting weight on the _really._

Bakugo pft-ed. "Deku." He said short.

Kirishima face palmed shortly and then smiled jokingly.

"No, I mean like your biggest pet peeve." The red head clarified.

Bakugo thought for a second, leaving a slight silence in the room.

"Seeing people attempt to sound fucking smart by using lengthy words and misusing them." Bakugo said slightly annoyed by his own answer.

Just the thought of it made Bakugo annoyed.

Kirishima nodded. "I totally photosynthesis with this."

Bakugo paused, tense. He turned his look slowly to Kirishima and gave him a death glare. Kirishima slowly backed out of the room, only to be met with Midoriya and Todoroki who was listening from around the corner.

They weren't invited into the conversation. They just kind of jumped in.

"Well," Midoriya said and avoided Bakugo's annoyed glare. "My biggest pet peeve is when people are suddenly jumping to conclusions without any hard proof evidences."

And like someone asked for Todoroki's opinion, he jumped in too.

"My biggest pet peeve is when people don't believe in my theories."

Midoriya and Kirishima raised an eyebrow at him. They looked confused at him.

"I don't think that's how pet peeves work." Midoriya tried to explain.

Todoroki only brushed it off looked away from Midoriya like a cool guy.

"Says All Might's love child." Todoroki said without a second thought.

Midoriya tensed and was slightly annoyed. But not as annoyed as Bakugo was when he shouted at them.

"Oi! No one asked for your fucking pet peeves." He said in a harsh tone.

Kirishima crossed his arms and looked at the broccoli head and half-and-half.

"Yeah, you guys are totally bio-stratigraphic." Kirishima said, like he knew what he was talking about.

Bakugo slammed his fists on the couch and he became even more annoyed.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" He confronted Kirishima.

The red head began to sweat. Immensely. Sometimes, words just dropped out of his mouth.

"I don't malfunctioning know!" Kirishima said hopelessly.

Bakugo jumped off the couch and attacked Kirishima with explosions. The red head did everything he could to try to run away.

While the two other boys, were having an argument for themselves.

"Are you ever going to stop thinking that I'm All Might's love child?!"

"Only when Shinso says that he's Mr. Aizawa's love child. Because then, I'll _know_ that it's true."

Frustrated, Midoriya couldn't help than to grip his curly green hair like a madman.

This went on for a good ten minutes, until Iida had to stop them when he heard the chaos from downstairs.

While he was having a talk with Bakugo and Kirishima, about how irresponsible they were being, Midoriya and Todoroki had their own talk.

They were both calmed down (I say both, but it's literally just Midoriya), and were working on an apology for one another.

Midoriya for freaking out, and Todoroki for frustrating him.

"Look," Midoriya said. "I'm sorry that I freaked out." He said apologetic.

"And I'm sorry that you don't want to embrace the idea that you're All Might's love child. Personally, I'd be quite stoked." Todoroki said without a sliver of an apology.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to make this one a fun one. I don't know of it worked. I'd really like some feedback if you're willing to give it. I'd be glad to know what I can do better and/or if these one-shots are any good at all. Anyways, back to my ice cream...**


	16. Chapter 16 Used to Nicknames

**A/N: *clears throat* WHY ISN'T THE MOVIE RELEASED IN THEATHERS IN EUROPE?!**

 **THANKS TO: Depression4real for Reviewing! Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed the other chapters.  
THANKS TO: LoneliestReaper for Reviewing! Well, it makes me REALLY happy to know that you enjoy the chapters! Small feedback like this, make me get this warm feeling inside. So, thank you!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Used to Nicknames_

Bakugo knew what he had to do. An unknown phone number was calling him. He had let them ring for three seconds before picking it up.

He has a neutral expression, and his tone is brash and bland.

"Hello?" He asked.

On the other end was a dark and mysterious voice. It was really the voice of a villain.

Or, that's what it would sound like to a normal person.  
To Bakugo, it sounded like a man who had lost his voice, and still tried to speak to him.

This voice didn't threaten Bakugo the slightest.

"We have your brother." The mysterious voice said immediately.

Bakugo was instantly hit with confusion.  
 _Do they have the right fucking number?_ Bakugo thought to himself.

He _pft-_ ed on the phone. "What? I don't have a fucking brother." He said and drank from a juice box.

He was in the common room, just chilling. There wasn't anyone else in the room, they were in their own dorm rooms, doing their own thing.

The mysterious person, which Bakugo had deemed a kidnapper, was the one who was confused now.

"Eh? Then who the heck just asked for a chocolate milk with a straw and made us cut the crusts off his PBJs?" The kidnapper said frustrated.

Bakugo almost spit out his juice. "Oh, my fucking god." He said before composing himself.

"What?" The kidnapper asked, desperate for an answer. Bakugo almost laughed, but he still spoke.

"That's Deku." He said mean on his childhood friend's name. "Listen, you can keep him."

Before the kidnapper could respond back, Bakugo ended the call. His juice box was now empty, and he left his phone on the coffee table to throw the juice box in the trash.

He heard the feint sound of the front door opening, by one of his classmates. Bakugo could hear the voice of his homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa talk to what it heard like, Mina.

He didn't think much about it and went back to the couch, where he sat. He walked past Mina and Aizawa, but stopped midway.

He looked confused and frustrated at the coffee table. His phone was gone.

"Where the hell is my fucking-" Bakugo would have finished the sentence, but Aizawa stopped his conversation with Mina to cut him off.

"Bakugo, please it in a more mature way." Aizawa said to him, tired. To be honest, that was just his normal mood.

Bakugo shrugged. Then sighed. "May I ascertain the whereabouts of my fucking phone." He said and looked away from Aizawa.

 _Baby steps,_ Aizawa thought to himself as he thought about Bakugo's attitude. _Baby steps._

Around the corner, down the wall, was the shadow of three figures. They were snickering to themselves.

If you come a little closer, you could see that it was Kaminari, Kirishima and Midoriya.

Kaminari and Kirishima were having a laugh, but Midoriya looked utterly confused.

"So, do you think Bakugo knows it was us?" Kirishima asked, holding back more laughter.

Kaminari swallowed a chuckle before answering. "I don't know, Bakugo can be really dense sometimes."

Kirishima gave one nod, before looking at Midoriya, not noticing that he wasnt following allong the conversation.

"What do you think, Midoriya?"

The person in question didn't answer. He was brushing his imaginary beard and thought really hard.

Kaminari and Kirishima looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Did he know what they were talking about?

Then, Midoriya suddenly lit up with a smile.

"Oh, you were talking about Kacchan!" He said, realization hitting him.

You know the look you receive when you're oblivious to something, and then you realize what was happening, and you get _that_ look from your friends? That's the kind of look Kaminari gave the green head.

"Really, dude? Did you really just forget Bakugo's name?"

In the other room, on their way to the common room. Uraraka was walking fast, with Iida right behind.

They entered the common room, and Uraraka eyed the room. She noticed Bakugo, making a mess by the couch. She didn't want to question him, with the chance of him going all rage mode on her.

"Bakugo!" She caught his attention. He looked up, annoyed at the two of them.

Iida karate chopped the air once while speaking. "Have you seen Midoriya?"

They expected an asnwer like, _I don't know where that shitty nerd is._ Or, _who cares about shitty Deku._

Instead, they got a different answer.

"Who the fuck is Midoriya?"

* * *

 **A/N: Real talk though, I honestly think that they would forget each other's names, because they call each other by their nicknames all the time.**


	17. Chapter 17 Viva La Pluto!

**A/N: Hey guys! October time! Just some FYI, next week will be a very busy week for me, with presentations and tests. So, there might not be chapters coming out every day next week. Just giving you a heads-up.**

 **THANKS TO: Squidzilz for Favoriting and Following!  
THANKS TO: LolCat47 for Favoriting and Following!  
THANKS TO: elvisfan994 for Favoriting!**  
 **THANKS TO: DarkFuk for Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Viva La Pluto!_

Class 1-A was given an assignment. To write how, that _one_ person that they really hated, was somehow relevant in their lives. Like, they were supposed to meet each other.

It was a weird assignment, and most students expected a fight.

Later, they would tell each other these things in class. But not like a presentation. They would do it, as other people were telling theirs too.

Bakugo finished first, and was asked by Aizawa to add, out of all odds, the luck of meeting them.

Explosion Murderer groaned at this. And added something quick.

As other people were telling their reasons, Bakugo went up to Midoriya (shocker) who was still writing.

The green head jumped, at his sudden appearance and put down his pencil. Midoriya looked frightened, and Bakugo looked at him with a grin.

He put his paper in front of him and read his assignment out loud to Midoriya.

"One universe." _Oh boy,_ was all Midoriya thought of as his childhood friend spoke.

"Nine planets. One earth. Seven continents. Seven seas. 195 countries. 809 islands. And I had the fucking worst luck of meeting you."

It was really dramatic, and Midoriya almost teared up. He expected Bakugo to write something simple, like _worst fucking luck._ But he included the entire universe, which Midoriya respected.

"There are only eight planets!"

Bakugo shot in the direction of the voice. It was Uraraka, not far away. Apparently, she had heard some of Bakugo's assignment, and decided to correct him.

Bakugo became furious, and knew that he could beat her up, not with their homeroom teacher in the room.

So, he decided to yell at the top of his lungs. He didn't care if Aizawa gave him detention.

"VIVA LA PLUTO! FUCK YOU!"

Of course, this became an actual argument that had to be stopped.

Uraraka contastly told Bakugo that Pluto wasn't a planet, it was a dwarf planet. But Bakugo only denied it.

Aizawa told them to take this discussion at lunch or in recess. Both of them shrugged and went back to their seats.

After everyone finished with the assignment, All Might showed up in their classroom.

Everyone _awed,_ and their eyes were full of sparkles.

"I am here!" All Might said in his mighty voice before taking his place in the back of the classroom. Everyone followed him with their gaze.

"To learn!" All Might continued. He stood by the wall in the back of the classroom and put his fists at his waist.

"All Might will be here, to survey the class while I teach. So, behave." Aizawa said to the students. They nodded, still excited from the surprise visit.

"Question time," Aizawa said. The excited mood vanished, and the room got filled with groans.

Usually, when their homeroom teacher said that, that meant that he would ask a really hard question.

Aizawa then continued. "Who are you gonna call when you're in danger." He looked around at the students. His eyes falling on the green head. "Midoriya."

Midoriya jolted up in surprise and his expression became estatic.

"My light and savior, All Might of course."

The students looked back at All Might to see his response. He had the wide smile as always.

"The Ghostbusters." The symbol of peace replied.

The class fell silent.

Next up was _finish the phrase._ Iida was partnered up with Midoriya, Uraraka and Todoroki.

The phrase Iida was going to give to Todoroki was a pretty simple one. And there was no way, Half-and-Half could make it sound depressing.

"What doesn't kill you..." He waited for Todoroki's answer. But he answered almost immediately.

"...usually succeeds in the second attempt." Iida was wrong.

Next up, was Uraraka's turn to ask Midoriya one.

The phrase was really hard. Midoriya had maybe heard it once or twice in his lifetime. He thought really hard.

Uraraka could see that he was struggling.

"Come on. I have faith in you." She said optimistic.

Midoriya looked at her with a confused look. He then threw his arms up.

"Why?!" When did anyone, ever have faith in him?

The _finish the phrase_ game was almost done, but Midoriya had a problem.

"I think I'm having a midlife crisis."

Uraraka raised an eyebrow at him. "You're 16."

The green head took her shoulders, which startled her. And shook her rapidly.

"Have you met me?! I might die at 32!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Because of you breaking your bones too many times than a normal person?" She then asked direct.

He nodded desperately and let go of her, as he realized that her legs almost gave in.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that the title is only relevant to the first section, but I couldn't think of any other title. And I thought that it was funny. A different title would have been,** _ **2 am.**_ **You know, it's kind of ironic, because... it's... 2... am... jcydiiycjfjyg**


	18. Chapter 18 2 am

**A/N: You know what I'm waiting for? I'M WAITING FOR MY HERO ONE'S JUSTICE TO COME OUT ON THE SWITCH. It's coming out the 26** **th** **this month...**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _2 am_

It was any usual morning. Iida was half an hour early to class. So, he was sitting all by himself in the empty classroom.

He would check the clock, now and then.

 _One minute... two minutes..._ he counted as the time went by.

After fifteen minutes of staring at the clock and counting to himself, the other students finally show up.

First in was Uraraka. Who was in her usual optimistic mood.

"Good morning!" She said happily.

Iida replied with the same good morning. Not far behind her, was Midoriya. He came with a smile as always.

"Good morning!" Midoriya said and waved at Iida, who was sitting by his desk.

Before Iida could reply, Todoroki came in right behind the green head.

"Good morning." Todoroki said in his neutral tone. Iida nodded friendly at Todoroki in his kind gesture.

One by one, his other classmates came in the classroom.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"Good morning!"

It was nice, but Iida was getting tired of the same sentence being said over, and over again.

Almost everyone was in their seats, so Iida walked up to the front of the classroom and stood there like the class representative he is.

The sudden figure at the front of the classroom caught everyone's attention. Iida cleared his throat before speaking to his classmates.

"You all sound like robots, _'good morning'_. Try to spice it up a bit." Riling up his classmates.

The classroom door slid open.

"Good morning, motherfuckers!" It was Bakugo, showing his friendly gesture to his classmates.

It wasn't quite what Iida meant, but was something else than the stale _good morning._

After their first period, Uraraka felt extra optimistic. So, she went around to her classmates and asked them what they were going to be on Halloween. Since it was so close.

"What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" She said with a smile.

Todoroki looked up from his paper work and had the same neutral expression on his face.

"Sad." He said plain.

"Gay." Jiro answered.

Ashido jumped in. "Sexy!"

"Minecraft." Kaminari said and turned around in his chair.

Next to him, Kirishima was doing the same. "Minecraft as well."

It was some weird answers, but Uraraka didn't say anything against them. She'd support them with any costume that they'd pick.

But that optimistic mood went away too fast.

That day was stressful. Crazy. It drained the energy out of the students faster than they thought. So, when the day was finally over, they couldn't wait to get a good night sleep.

Well, all except for Sero and Kaminari. Even though they were tired, they still wanted to hang out and do stuff.

They had been chatting, playing video games, and pranked each other, stuff like that.

They were doing so much, that they lost track of time.

After doing his latest prank, Sero looked out the window and saw pitch black.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked Kaminari.

The person in question looked up from untying his shoelaces, after Sero tied them together.

"I don't know, but hand me that saxophone and we'll find out." Kaminari said and gestured at the saxophone, not far from them.

Who knows _why_ he had a saxophone in his room. But he definitely borrowed it from Jiro.

Sero did as Kaminari asked and handed him the saxophone. Flat Face was a little confused, on how a saxophone could know the time.

Kaminari gripped the saxophone, like you're supposed to. He took a deep breath and proceeded to blow in the saxophone as loud as he could.

Sero was too late to cover his ears, so the sound of the saxophone drummed his ears for a good twenty seconds.

Kaminari then looked at Sero with a grin and gestured for wait.

They waited for about ten seconds, until Kaminari's dorm door flew open.

They were greeted to a grumpy and angry Bakugo, balling his fists together.

"WHO THE FUCK PLAYED THE SAXOPHONE AT 2 AM?!" Bakugo yelled at them.

Kaminari then turned to Sero, who were frightened. He gave Sero a sly smile.

"It's 2 am."

Before Bakugo could kick their butts, Kirishima came out of his own dorm room and rubbed his eye. He wanted to know what that noise was too.

Bakugo eyed the red head from head to toe. He had a disgusting look on his face.

"Do you have a fucking mirror in your room?" Bakugo said harsh to Kirishima.

You might not understand, but Kirishima was wearing unmatching socks, crocs and mismatched clothes.

Kirishima gave a simple reply. "Yeah."

"So, you saw what you fucking look like and still went out like that?" He said frustrated at Kirishima.

Till this day, Kirishima still put on clothes like he's a two year old.

* * *

 **A/N: I just drew again... for four hours straight...**


	19. Chapter 19 Awkward

**A/N: If you know where these quotes are from or something like that, then props to you!**

 **THANKS TO: Gardenthesecret for Favoriting!  
THANKS TO: Chooch77 for Favoriting and Following!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Awkward_

It wasn't the usual training exercise like it used to be. This particular training lesson was with class 1-B.

Most of the students were excited. But, some of them were not that enthusiastic.

Monoma, like the sly gnome that he is, (no hate) was certain to finally beat class 1-A in _anything._

He was pumping himself up, giving pep talks and stuff, so that he could beat the rival class.

Maybe he was pumping himself up, too much...

He was on his way to start gloating about how class 1-B was finally going to beat them.

Midoriya was the only one that actually noticed him and said good luck to him. But, Monoma wanted to rub it in his face.

"We're finally going to beat you, class 1-A" Monoma said. "I can feel it, right here." He said and gestured at his heart.

A sly smile grew on his face. He grabbed Midoriya's hand, which startled the green head. Monoma placed it on his own chest, then Midoriya's chest.

"You can feel it too. Don't you Midoriya." Monoma asked the confused and nervous broccoli head.

Midoriya knew, that Monoma had something against their class. That class 1-A had gotten more attention than the other classes and the other courses.

The green head rolled his eyes. "Eh, no." He said and looked at the ground. Not wanting to make eye contact. "I just feel, really, awkward."

After that little conversation, they went back to their own classes. Midoriya could hear the arrogant Monoma, say to his classmates that he "scared him so much, that he didn't even say anything back."

Again, Midoriya rolled his eyes and went to the small group of Kaminari, Ashido, Sero and Bakugo talking about a plan. Because that's who Midoriya was teamed up with.

But they weren't exactly talking about a plan. The green head caught the start of their conversation.

"It's like what my dad always says." Kaminari started.

"Take a bath, Denki"? Ashido suggested with a giggle.

"Rip your tongue out, Denki"? Sero added with a little laugh at the end.

"Stick your head up a villain's-" Bakugo said before he was cut off.

Kaminari shook his head and pouted. "No! No! None of those." He said and glared at them. "He says: rest is for the weak."

There was an awkward pause. They gave him a _really-_ look.

Midoriya sighed. "And let's all thank Kaminari for that inspirational speech."

"You're welcome!" Kaminari said with a smile. Not catching on Midoriya being sarcastic.

They were given their objective by their Heroics teacher, All Might. They were going to make a trap, to try to catch a thief, that had been stealing a bunch of powerful weapons.

The team walked to the entrance of the stage, and while they did that, they were thinking of an _actual_ plan.

Midoriya shared his plan to the others, and since Bakugo was actually listening, it surprised the green head very much.

"Okay," Midoriya said, rounding the team up. "there's only one way to catch a weapon thief, and that's-"

"Oh, wait!" Kaminari cut him off. Midoriya let out a heavy breath and almost face-palmed.

"With a net! No?" Kaminari answered his own question, by the look on Midoriya's face. "With a rope! No?"

Kaminari gasped. "With a ropey net!" He said and flailed his arms around.

The team hoped, that Kaminari was going to come up with a better idea, but when he didn't, Midoiya told them the rest of his plan.

"I was just going to say, with weapons..."

All the teams in class 1-A and B were going to be let in the stage at the same time, in different areas. And then one thing led to another, and a team-up with Todoroki's team became a reality.

Both teams split up, and Midoriya went with Todoroki. Which made Midoriya a little worried.

You see, before the team-up, Midoriya's team found out that the villain was actually an undercover Hero collecting weapons for the government. At

At first sight, you wouldn't think that All Might would go so far to create an entire backstory to the villain/hero. But they believed it.

So, when Midoriya and Todoroki rounded a corner, and they heard metal hitting each other, they stopped and went on high alert.

"Could be the villain." Todoroki said cautious.

Midoriya began to sweat and tried to think of something fast.

"T-that actually sound like an oblivious trespasser to me." Midoriya tried to convince Todoroki.

He didn't look too convinced and waited for the person to come around the corner.

They waited in suspense. And to their surprise, Kaminari was the one to show up.

MIdoriya sighed. "Eh, close enough."

Let's go to a different team.

It was Bakugo, from Midoriya's team and Ayoama from Todoroki's team were partnered up. Against Bakugo's will. He didn't want to be with _anyone_ from Todoroki's team. So, he was forced to be partnered up with Ayoama.

For once, Ayoama came up with a pretty good idea. But, Bakugo didn't want to admit it.

"HAHAH! I am a genius!" Bakugo said to himself.

Ayoama cleared his throat and kindly reminded him of who's idea it was.

"If you recall, it was actually _my_ idea." Ayoama said in his own way.

Bakugo turned around and, with a death glare. Small explosions became larger ones in his palms. Ayoama knew that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Although now that I think about it, I probably stole it from you." Ayoama said as fast as he could.

That day, surprisingly, no one got badly hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: You know what the hardest part of writing these one-shots? It's not finding content or writing it long enough. IT'S COMING UP WITH THE TITLE.**


	20. Chapter 20 Bone Hurting Quirk

**A/N: Wow guys, twenty chapters. I've never written a story that's** _ **this**_ **long. Don't know how I managed it... But it's thanks to you guys!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Bone Hurting Quirk_

It was Friday. Which meant movie night at the 1-A dorm. It became a weekly tradition, after Ashido put on a movie and everyone joined in and watched.

There were still a few minutes left, until the movie would be put on. Some of the students were chatting in the common room, until Kirihima popped his head around the corner.

"I'm putting on a movie, what do you want to watch?"

And so, it became a debate.

"Alien!" Uraraka said enthusiastic, bumping her fist in the air.

"Pacific Rim." Asui said casually. She didn't really care about which movie they watched, but she wanted to contribute.

"Winter Soldier!" Midoriya said with sparkles in his eyes. He loved superhero movies. Not the ones that All Might was starring in, but every single one of the movies.

Bakugo glared at his childhood friend. "Shut the fuck up, Deku." Though, secretly, Bakugo wanted to watch that movie too.

"No preference." Iida said and fixed his glasses. As long as everyone enjoy themselves, was something Iida almost said, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Little Mermaid." Everyone turned to the voice that suggested the Disney movie.

"What the fuck, why?" Bakugo asked. Half-and-Half didn't show any emotion.

It surprised them that Todoroki liked Disney movies. Especially Little Mermaid.

"I like Ariel." Todoroki's face darkened. "She doesn't take _shit_ from her old man."

Well, this was certainly not what they expected.

"And I like the music." Todoroki added at last.

But before they could decide what movie they wanted to watch, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa came to talk to Bakugo in private.

 _He destroyed something again, didn't he?_ The students thought with a sarcastic look.

Aizawa pulled Bakugo through an empty hall. He crossed his arms. Bakugo didn't look like he cared.

"Is it true," Aizawa started. "that you blew up an entire street, AND two cars?" He said strict to Bakugo.

Bakugo huffed and looked away from his teacher. "Let me just say, from the bottom of my heart." He _tried_ to sound sincere.

"My bad."

It wasn't exactly the apology Aizawa had hoped for, but now he knew that his student definitely did it. He didn't even try to deny it.

While the other students were discussing which movie, they were going to watch. Uraraka wanted to ask her classmate and best friend, Midoriya something that had been lingering on her mind.

"Hey, Deku." The green head answered with a _hmm_ and looked at her curious look.

"I never got to ask, but what is your Quirk exactly?"

Midoriya tensed. He didn't know if Uraraka could see it, but he was suddenly sweating like a mad man.

"I know that it's something strong and powerful, but..." Midoriya couldn't focus on anything she had to say.

He had to come up with an answer quick.

 _It-it enhances my strength and speed? No, I'm basically describing it. It needs to have a name. And I can't just say its actual name..._ Midoriya thought to himself.

But the last sentence that Uraraka said, gave Midoriya his answer.

"But I _do_ know that it breaks your bones when you use it."

"Bone Hurting Quirk." Midoriya said quick. It was a silly answer, but what else was he supposed to say?

Uraraka looked up at him. She blinked twice in a little confusion. "What?" She asked.

Midoriya scratched behind his head and began to stutter. "L-like what I-I said. B-Bone Hurting Quirk." He tried to give her a _believe me-_ smile.

Which might have worked, since she didn't ask anything else about it. Midoriya guessed that she just accepted it.

He knew that he couldn't keep that lie for long.

The next say had come, and it was Hero training with All Might. And surprisingly, Aizawa was there too as extra help.

But before the training, All Might had a small conversation with a certain Pro Hero that was second to being the number one Hero.

"Endeavor. Long time no see." All Might said in his mighty voice as he saw the number two Hero approach him.

"Quit with the small talk, All Might." Endeavor said and brushed past him. "I'm here to talk to Shoto about some family matters." He said dark.

But All Might didn't want to let Endeavor get away _that_ easily.

"Ah, Shoto, yes. That young boy has a remarkable Quirk. I'm sure that he's going to be a great Pro Hero someday." All Might said, trying to shed some light on the situation.

Endeavor stopped walking and turned his gaze around to All Might. The number two Hero chuckled.

"I made Shoto to surpass and defeat you. That's what I made him for."

"You messed up a perfectly good child is what you did." All Might corrected him. "Have you seen him? He's got anxiety."

What Endeavor did was truly terrible. Yes, he was a bad father, but he was also a great Pro Hero. All Might couldn't deny that.

While Endeavor looked for his son, All Might went back to teaching his class.

He explained that the objective was to take down a robotic villain on the loose in the facility to the students.

All Might was worried for Midoriya. Sure, his successor had learned how to control One For All, but there was still so much he needed to know.

So, right before they started, All Might went up to Midoriya and tapped him on the shoulder. The green head turned around with an eager smile.

"Stay safe, young Midoriya."

The green head chuckled. "When am I _not_ safe?" The chuckle disappeared as Midoriya saw the seriousness on his idol's face. "Don't answer that." He said and looked away from All Might.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, UPDATE! My PC screen broke, and I'm getting it fixed this week. So, sorry guys, no chapters this week until I get my laptop fixed :(**


	21. Chapter 21 Son Of A Bi-

**A/N: IT'S A MIRACLE GUYS! My dad bought me a brand new pc, since my last one basically can't be fixed. And, it was STUPID expensive. So yeah, I'm back with the one-shots!**

 **THANKS TO: The Bug for Following!  
THANKS TO Batman1998 for Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Son Of A Bi-_

It was a morning. Not a _good_ morning. You know, it was some of those mornings where you just feel like every sound in existence is annoying.

That's what Kirishima felt that morning.

He didn't usually feel that way. He was much more optimistic and the humor in the room.

But that day, he just suddenly... wasn't. He just wasn't _feeling_ like it, he told everyone that asked.

Well, almost everyone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kirishima looked up and saw the angry sandy-haired, Bakugo standing in front of him.

Kirishima shrugged. "Wow, you could at least start with a _good morning._ " The red head said sarcastic.

Bakugo's eyebrows narrowed. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Good morning." He said. Kirishima looked up kind of happy. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" That sliver of happiness quickly disappeared.

But Kirishima wasn't the only one who was in an odd mood.

First period had started, and Bakugo came in the classroom with a stupid, evil-ish grin on his face.

Somehow, his classmates were terrified of this. They had _never_ seen him smile like that. Well, unless he did something to hurt Midoriya.

That wasn't the only time he smiled like that. The smiles had been coming and going.

The students of class 1-A were starting to wonder if Bakugo was going insane.

"You're smiling a lot. Something good happen?" Kirishima didn't always catch on the evil in the smile. All he saw was a happy Bakugo.

Bakugo looked at the red head with a mischievous forming smile. "Can't I just smile because I'm happy?"

Just in that moment, Todoroki came in the classroom behind Bakugo. He looked concerned.

"...you're never happy." Kirishima tried to say carefully.

Todoroki sighed and brushed past them, but slow enough to tell them: "Midoriya fell down the stairs."

That made an even bigger smile to form on Bakugo's face.

Okay, _now_ Kirishima was a bit scared.

Surprise! Was what class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Aizawa said right before sliding the classroom door open at the start of the first period.

The students were excited. Scared. Curious. Whenever their teacher, Aizawa had a surprise for them, it was usually more work and/or training.

But that time, wasn't like those other times.

A stream of children came running inside the classroom. The students sure got surprised.

The children were jumping up and down, questioning the students of their Quirks. Like hyperactive... children. **(yeah great description there...)**

It was chaos for a few minutes. Until Aizawa had to calm them down. **(Dadzawa is** _ **real**_ **)**

Their homeroom teacher explained that the children were there to join the class for two periods. Because they wanted to show how a school day in U.A was like.

It was all normal at first, the students agreed and helped the children understand the stuff they were learning about.

Bakugo were handing put work sheets and accidentally got a paper cut. He dropped the stack of paper on the desk next to him and analyzed the cut.

Iida's _Bakugo swearing_ alert went off and quickly turned his attention off the work sheet and onto Bakugo.

"Son of a bi-"

"BAKUGO." Iida said and stood up from his seat. The person in question looked at the class representative.

Iida gestured at the children. "CHILDREN." He said and gave Bakugo a _careful-of-what-you-say-_ glare.

Bakugo took the hint and wanted to punch himself for having to behave.

"iiiiii-iiscuit..." Iida smiled victorious to himself.

"Son of a biscuit... that's it." Bakugo said with a frown.

Iida gave Bakugo a thumbs up from across the classroom. "Nice save!"

Bakugo grinned and his confidence boosted.

"Yeah, _fucking_ nailed it."

The classroom fell silent. The children weren't used to hearing a sweat word. Especially if it was from a future Hero.

Iida's mouth fell open, right before he basically scolded Bakugo. "Wh-? BAKUGO?"

Lunch time!

The children got to sit at their own table in a different part of the cafeteria.

Iida had offered to get food for Ojiro and Tokoyami, since they were still sore after yesterday's training.

"Hey, what do you guys want to eat?" Iida asked the two of them.

Tokoyami's face darkened. "The souls of the innocent." He said in a dark tone. Iida's raised an eyebrow at the answer. Then he turned to Ojiro.

"A bagel." He said plainly.

Tokoyami's response was unexpected. "Noooo..." He said in protest.

Ojiro kept eye contact with Iida. "Two bagels."

On a different table, the BakuSquad were having some random conversations. Topics that just came up here and there.

Kaminari looked up from his food and gazed among his friends before asking a question.

"If I punch myself and it hurts, am I strong or weak?" He asked and looked at his fists.

Mina and Kirishima stopped eating and answered right away.

"Strong!" Kirishima said supporting. He wanted to make sure his friend felt confident in his strength.

"Weak." Mina said without blinking twice. She was just honest. And she didn't really hear the question anyways.

Kaminari thought for a second, before Bakugo interrupted his thinking process. He slammed his bowl on the table, which caught their attention.

Bakugo glared at Kaminari. "A fucking idiot is what you are."

He said right before taking his tray to be cleaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, it feels good to be back. I've been sooo bored the last couple of days. I couldn't write. I couldn't draw digital. BUT NOW I CAN.**


	22. Chapter 22 B Positive

**A/N: Okay guys... WE'RE BACK. Well, kinda. I'm changing my schedule a bit. I'm still going posting new chapters every day, except for in the weekends. So, no chapters on Fridays, Saturday and Sundays. It gives me some breathing room and gives me time to browse some new ideas.**

 **THANKS TO: Ilaw for Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Tiny mention of blood.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _B positive_

Midoriya was going on a secret solo mission, given to him by Aizawa. The mission was pretty simple. It was just a recon mission of the surroundings of U.A.

The green head was really excited. Before he could start, his homeroom teacher had to remind him again.

"Stay safe, Midoriya." Aizawa said and gave the boy a serious look.

Midoriya was too excited. "When am I not safe?" He immediately regretted his answer. **(Flashback to Sports Festival and Training Camp)**

Aizawa's glare darkened. It was more serious and like a _really-_ glare.

Midoriya looked away before exiting the room. "Don't answer that."

And with that, the green head was out on his solo mission. Well, it wasn't much of a mission. More like a recon or patrol. But Midoriya wanted to call it a mission, because it sounded more cool.

It was all going swell and good. Until a villain decided to jump Midoriya.

The green head reacted quickly and tried to dodge, but the villain was much faster.

Midoriya was pushed back into a tree. The villain came up to him.

"I have come to kill you." He said straight to the point.

Midoriya tried to think of a plan.

"Wait, let me ask All Might first." The green head then stared off into space for a few seconds.

The villain gave him a confused look. "It's not a choi-"

"He said no." Midoriya cut him off.

The villain blinked a couple of times. "Well, damn."

The rest was just a blur.

It was one of those rare times. Those rare times when one of the students attending U.A were kidnapped.

But it wasn't like the _Bakugo situation._

This time, it was our lil green bean, Midoriya who was kidnapped by some villains in the shadows.

And they weren't like amateurs. They had some high-tech gadgets which could cancel out someone's Quirk.

In this instance, it was handcuffs which were magnetically connected to the steel chair Midoriya was sitting on.

He couldn't activate One For All. And when he tried to release himself with all his strength, the handcuffs would be like a magnet to the chair.

It just didn't work to try to break free. All he could hope for was the Pro Heroes to rescue him. But he needed to buy some time.

One of the villains, he didn't look super dangerous, but he was intimidating.

He wore a black mask with cuts open where his eyes were. He stared Midoriya dead in the eye.

"And where do you live?" The villain asked in a harsh tone.

Midoriya blinked a couple of times. _Is this guy REALLY a villain?_ The green head thought to himself. Midoriya shook the thought off and answered the villain.

"With my mom." He said plainly. Not in the slightest intimidated by the rookie villain. There was _no way_ that he was going to tell him where he actually lived.

The villain nodded. "And where does your mom live?"

 _Man, this conversation will go on forever._ Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"With me." The green head simply said.

The villain was getting desperate. And irritated by the boy. He started tapping his foot on the floor.

"...and, where do you guys live?"

Midoriya had literally _no idea_ where this conversation was going. He _was_ going to play sneaky.

"Next to our neighbors' house." Midoriya said with a blank expression.

The villain grabbed the arms of the chair aggressively. Now, right up in the green head's face.

"And where do your neighbors live?" The villain said with a darker tone.

Midoriya had to choke down a laugh. "Would you believe it? Next to our house!"

The villain had the urge to kill him right on the spot. If it wasn't for the roof suddenly collapsing.

The roof fell down faster than the villain could register. All the pieces fell on him, and Midoriya was untouched.

He slowly looked up and saw tape over him. It was holding up pieces of the roof that could have fallen on him.

 _Sero,_ Midoriya thought happily to himself. He was being saved.

It took some time until they got the handcuffs off of Midoriya's wrists. But with the help of his classmate, Todoroki's fire Quirk.

They were able to melt the handcuffs off, while also making sure that Midoriya's wrists didn't get burned or injured.

All seem to be well and good, until Iida shouted in distress.

The two of them headed over to Iida's voice, and saw Sero on the ground losing blood from his elbows. Apparently, he had used his Quirk a bit too fast.

"Quick! Sero's losing a lot of blood!" Iida said desperate. He looked at Sero. "What's your blood type."

Sero grit his teeth and held the pain. "B positive."

The two boys guessed that Iida couldn't focus properly, since he was worrying about his classmate so much. But what he said next was a bit of a ridiculous answer.

Iida looked at the bleeding Sero with confused, yet desperate eyes. "...I'm trying, okay?!"

Later that day, Sero was taken back to U.A and put in the infirmary with Recovery Girl.

Midoriya and Todoroki recapped that Iida didn't understand Sero's answer with the blood type.

But he realized it right away and did the biggest facepalm in his life. He felt so stupid.

Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Aizawa had paid a visit to the injured student.

Aizawa kept gushing about how concerned and worried he was, and how irresponsible Sero was being for overusing his Quirk.

He added that it could've gotten a lot worse.

Sero shrugged. "I wasn't hurt _that_ bad. Recovery Girl said all my bleeding was internal." He looked Aizawa in the eye. "That's where the blood's supposed to be!"

Aizawa then wondered if his student lost a few braincells in addition to the blood.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm obsessed with Kimi no na wa (Your name)'s soundtrack... and also, these chapters are getting longer and longer. I just noticeed that...**


	23. Chapter 23 Dubious Device

**A/N: My PC stuff came. And for you who are Scooby-Doo fans, this chapter is for you. Well, a part of the chapter, anyways. Thanks for the support as always!**

 **THANKS TO: BlazaWolf for Favoriting, Following and Reviewing! Oh, wow. Thank you for the kind review. I'm glad that you like it so much! :)**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dubious Device_

It wasn't like the usual lessons. Aizawa as in a bit of an unusual mood. He had that, _I-never-smile-_ smile on his face. It was kind of creepy.

Seeing how he never smiles, was chilling.

Second period had just started, and the students of class 1-A were getting in their assigned seats.

Aizawa walked up to the front desk with that _smile_ again. He cleared his throat and glanced at the students.

His eyes then widened, and he looked a little more... _Enthusiastic._

The students were taken back. "Top reasons to get married?"

 _Wut?_ All of the students were thinking at the same time.

 _What's up with these random questions,_ was the thought in everyone's head.

But Kaminari didn't hesitate. "Firmly saying _that's my wife!_ And knocking someone out in one punch." The blonde said and stood up from his chair.

He looked around the classroom to see his classmate's reactions.

Silence. They didn't say anything. They had blank expressions on their faces. That wasn't the kind of answer they were looking for.

Kaminari pushed away his goofy comment and added: "and love I guess." He said low, sitting back in his seat.

Now, the _real_ session began after that little question that Aizawa asked.

The class was split into groups of five. They were picking a note from their homeroom teacher and had to split the characters.

Yes, this was kind of a _roleplay_ session. Like, with Aizawa in that weird mood, class 1-A couldn't expect something else.

The groups spread arpund the classroom as they split their roles.

"Why do I get this dubious device?" Iida said and analyzed the piece of technology he was given.

Bakugo _pft-_ ed. "Because only Velma would say _dubious device."_

Lord Explosion Murderer then gestured at the miniature fridge on their desks. "Velma gets the spooky fridge!"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he was given the role of Shaggy. And Kirishima who was also in their group, was given the role of Scooby.

"Who are you then, Kacchan?" The green head looked at Bakugo. "Freddy?"

The person in question perked up. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He gave his childhood friend a death glare. Well, normal glare for Midoriya.

As he spoke, Bakugo spat at Midoriya. "Bitch, I'm Daphne."

Before the discussion could go any farther, Kirishima pulled Bakugo to the side to talk to him privately.

The red head had tried to get Bakugo to become a little friendlier, to no success. But he knew that he had a good side. Not everything was _DIE, DIE, DIE._ But most of it was.

"Hey," Kirishima said low. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?" The red head suggested.

Bakugo perked up and looked away from his friend and pouted. "Because when people see good, they expect good."

 _Wow, this suddenly became very philosophical,_ Kirishima thought to himself.

Bakugo then glared back at the red head. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Kirishima was left dumbfounded as Bakugo went back to the group. Ending the conversation.

While the two of them were talking, Midoriya and Todoroki were having their own conversation.

"I have cat-like reflexes." Todoroki said with a blank expression.

Midoriya didn't expect the conversation to start off like that. But it must've been something that Todoroki had wanted to say to the green head.

Midoriya cleared his throat. "Really?" Todoroki nodded. "Prove it."

As Midoriya said that last part, their homeroom teacher, Aizawa pulled up a cat from his yellow sleeping bag. It was a gray cat with big dark spots.

Todoroki saw it from the corner of his eyes, and Midoriya followed his gaze.

As soon as Half-and-Half saw the cat, he pointed at it and immediately said: "I like that cat."

It took a few seconds for the green head to understand what he meant. Then it hit him like a bus.

 _Ohhhh, cat-like reflexes. Cats..._ Midoriya wanted to explain to Todoroki what it _really_ meant to have cat-like reflexes. But he decided not to.

...until he decided that he _needed_ to.

"Todorki, can I be frank with you?" He said and looked up at the two-toned boy.

Todoroki's eyebrows narrowed. "Why? What's wrong with being Midoriya?"

The green head looked confused at the answer. He realized it soon after and shook his head. "No, no, I mean, honest." He said with a short smile. "Can I be honest with you?"

Todoroki thought for a second, then replied. "Yeah, but if I'm calling you Frank, doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

At last, Midoriya decided to drop the conversation.

The students were back at their dorms and quickly changed into something more comfortable.

 **(BTW, this is the** _ **only**_ **time I'm writing about Mineta)**

Mineta had just been informed by Aizawa that tomorrow was the day that they had to take their trash out.

He was tasked into telling his other classmates.

He found most of them in the living room, doing their own thing.

"Hey, tomorrow is garbage day." Mineta said and sat down on the couch next to Mina. She didn't pay any attention to the gross ball.

"I can't believe they dedicated a whole day to you." She said and moved to one of the chairs.

Let's just say that the little slime ball got roasted with Todoroki's fire...

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh maaaan. Today has been a good day. My PC stuff came, we started 10:30 at school and was there for like, 4 hours. AND my ears haven't frozen off! (it's freezing where I live)**


	24. Chapter 24 Plan M

**A/N: By the time you're reading this, I already had a math test. Which I hope went well. And then tomorrow, I'm having another test! In history! That should be** _ **great.**_ **I actually should be studying... but I don't want to yet...**

 **THANKS TO: BlazaWolf for Reviewing! Hahah, your review made me laugh man, thanks for giving me this feedback and knowing that you liked it :)  
THANKS TO: blueanchor92 for Favoriting and Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Plan M_

Todoroki wasn't the type to get revenge on people. He was barely the person to get long time angry at them.

But this wasn't one of those times. This time, they had really crossed the line. He wanted revenge.

Now, it must've been something really bad, to make Todoroki want revenge on them. You can imagine what.

He went to his closest friend for some sweet old revenge advice.

Todoroki tapped his shoulder. "Hey, how do I get revenge on those who've wronged me?" He didn't want to sound _too_ suspicious.

Midoriya turned around at the sound of his voice. At first, he questioned what Todoroki was asking. He didn't really think that the calm, quiet Todoroki was the one for revenge.

"Well," The green head began. Half-and-Half was closely listening. "The best revenge is letting go and living well." Midoriya said with a smile.

That was _not_ the kind of idea Todoroki was after. A short pause was left between them. Midoriya felt nervous. Todoroki frowned at his classmate and scoured the common room for a certain person.

Todoroki noticed the person right away and left a confused looking Midoriya.

The two-toned boy went up to the person with a fair distance between them.

"Hey Bakugo, how do I get revenge-"

Before Todoroki could finish his sentence, a water bottle was thrown in his face.

"HYDRATE OR _DIE_ DRATE!" Bakugo yelled angry at Half-and-Half.

Lord Explosion Murderer continued to throw water bottles at his friends... aggressively.

Kaminari was rather confused by this. "Uh..." He had just received a water bottle to the stomach.

Sero, who was sitting beside him sighed. "He's trying to yell mental health and wellbeing into us."

Bakugo stopped throwing the water bottles for a few seconds and gestured at his friends. "I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!"

"It's working." Kirishima said silently as he wiped a tear away.

Sero and Kaminari both raised an eyebrow at the emotions that the read head was showing.

 _Something's going on..._ They thought to themselves.

Bakugo's eyes had fallen on Midoriya. The green head was making his way down to the kitchen. Bakugo gritted his teeth and aggressively grabbed a hold of a water bottle.

Without any warning, a water bottle was thrown in Midoriya's face with the full force of Bakugo's hand.

It ended up with Midoriya and Todoroki on the floor, having been attacked by a water bottle. And Sero and Kaminari thinking about Kirishima's sudden behavior.

And that wasn't the first time that, that had happened. It happened a week ago, when Kirishima was feeling a bit emotional.

It was the usual Hero training, where the class was split into groups and faced each other in battle.

Kirishima was on group with Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki, Sero and Iida. They were waiting outside of the arena, getting ready.

"Okay," Iida said and caught the group's attention. "Whose turn is it to give a pep talk?"

They had faught in three other rounds before that. And right before the round would start, one of them would give a pep talk.

"It's Bakugo's turn." Todoroki said and gave a nod to the short-tempered boy.

Bakugo silently cussed to himself. "Eh, fuck shit up there, but don't die." He said the best as he could, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Inspirational." A tear fell down Kirishima's cheek. He wiped it away and he was back to his usual self. Sero looked weird at the red head.

Flat face told about the little emotional moment that Kirishima had to Kaminari later that day.

"Heh, not very _manly."_ Kaminari commented.

Back to the actual Hero training, the team had a failed attempt to try to win the round early.

They had to fall back for a few minutes to regroup. Discussing Bakugo's recklessness, and the lack of communication.

"Looks like we're on Plan B." Midoriya said confident to the team, even with Bakugo there. He didn't say anything though. He just wanted to explode everything.

"Technically, this would be Plan G." Iida corrected Midoriya.

The green head nodded in realization. Uraraka on the other hand, was a bit confused.

"How many plans do we have?" She asked and looked at each of them. "Is there like, a Plan M?"

"Yes," Todoroki answered immediately. "but Midoriya dies in Plan M." He pointed out.

A smirk grew on Bakugo's face. "I like Plan M."

After a concerning pause, the team decided to go on the defense and try to be stealthy.

They were walking slowly and silently through a hallway. And then a question popped up in Uraraka's head.

"Hey, Deku?" She said and walked up beside the green head. He became a bit flustered and managed to answer with a _hm?_

"How long have you been friends with Bakugo, actually?"

Midoriya hesitated and thought of the question. "I've been friends with Kacchan as long as I can remember, and I always have a picture of him in my wallet."

"WHAT?!" Bakugo exclaimed at the new information he just heard.

He said what was on everyone's mind at that point. Midoryia panicked at the sudden shout and managed to calm himself down.

"Well... whenever I face difficulties in life, I take it out of my wallet and stare at his picture."

The rest of the team waited for him to continue. "And it comforts me knowing that... if I can survive being friends with this psychopath, I can survive anything."

The team was left speechless. Half of them wanted to laugh. The other half wanted to question it more.

Bakugo yelled before they had the chance to. "What the actual fuck, Deku?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh man, I actually got a bit of a writing block there. But it only lasted for like ten minutes. I quite like how this one-shot kind of fit together. You know? Like a puzzle.**


	25. Chapter 25 Can I Swear?

**A/N: This chapter was kind of written in a rush, since (by the time you're reading this) I had to study for my history test and it was already 6 pm. Soooo, yeahhh...**

 **THANKS TO: HankFlamion18 for Reviewing! Thanks for the positive message! I really appreciate it! :)  
THANKS TO: AceCreator1234 for Following!**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Can I swear?_

Class 1-A were having some free time in their classroom. One of those few times.

It was one of those few times when their homeroom teacher, Aizawa was feeling a little... _nice._

While Kirishima wasn't the smartest person, he had to know high that stupidity scale went.

"Hey, Bakugo?" The sandy-blonde boy looked up from his desk. He saw Kirishima lean on his desk. With curiosity in his eyes.

"In your opinion, what's the height of stupidity?"

Bakugo thought for a second. Of that strange question. He went out of his thinking phase and looked around the classroom.

His eyes locked onto one of his classmates. Kirishima didn't have to ask who it was until Bakugo said the person's name.

"Hey, Kaminari, how tall are you?" Bakugo yelled.

The person in question turned around to Bakugo. He had a dumb expression on his face. He didn't really answer. All he did was give a dumb smile.

And then something weird happened. Bakugo didn't yell for Kaminari to answer him. He just, let the question float in the air.

To some people. Or at least, _many_ people. Bakugo's normal expression may seem full of anger, or emotionless.

No one could really seem to _read_ him. What he was thinking. What he was feeling. No one really understood.

Except for Kirishima. They had been friends for a long time, and Kirishima had the ability to tell whatever Bakugo was feeling.

So that day, when Bakugo was feeling a bit quiet and not _DIE, DIE, DIE_ all the time, Kirishima had to investigate.

"Hey bro," The red head said and put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. He tensed. "What's wrong?"

Bakugo looked away from his classmate. "It's nothing." He said low.

Kirishima wasn't convinced. "Just tell me." He pressured Bakugo.

The short-tempered boy dropped what he was holding in his hands onto his desk. "Why do you need to know so bad?"

It was irritating, but Bakugo appreciated the amount of care that his friend showed.

Kirishima threw his arms out, like he was saying _surprise._ "So, I can cheer you up!" He said with a big smile.

His pointy teeth showed, which Bakugo always wondered why he had those sharp teeth.

Bakugo _pft-_ ed. "It's not your job to cheer me up." He said carelessly.

"Yes, it is," Kirishima said. "Cheering you up is my job." He repeated.

Bakugo looked up at the red head, as he leant back in his chair. "Well then, you're fired." He put his hands behind his head.

"You can't fire me," Kirishima said and gestured at himself. "I'm union, bitch."

Okay, he had stepped over the line. And Kirishima realized that right after he said the last word.

Bakugo's blood was pumping. He really didn't feel like starting a fight that day. Which was weird for him.

So, he managed with all his power to contain himself. But Kirishima still knew that he would let that anger out a different time.

Every week, a student of class 1-A is chosen to be Aizawa's assistant for that week.

This week, it was Kaminari. Which, Aizawa wasn't too thrilled about.

He had asked Kaminari to make him something to drink, and the boy was quick to do that task.

A few minutes later, cheap pikachu came back with a cup he held carefully.

"I made you a nice, warm cup of coffee." He informed Aizawa.

The teacher took the cup and immediately felt that something was wrong. "It's cold." He stated and took a sip.

Kaminari kept the same dumb smile. "A nice cup of coffee." He corrected himself.

Right after that, Aizawa spat out the drink in his mouth. "It tastes horrible." He said in disgust.

"A cup of coffee." Kaminari said a little lazy.

Aizawa looked inside of the cup. His eye widened. "I don't even think that it's coffee."

Kaminari gave a short sigh. "A cup."

The blonde was shortly after excused from Aizawa's presence. Kaminari nodded and went back to the teacher's lounge.

Ashido was greeted by Kaminari holding a cup of something.

"I made tea." Kaminari said.

Ashido narrowed an eyebrow. "I don't want tea."

Kaminari paused. He stared blankly at his friend. "I didn't make the tea for you... this is my tea." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

Ashido was a bit confused. "Then why are you telling me?"

Cheap pikachu sat down by her and put the tea down. "It's a conversation starter." He said with a goofy smile.

Ashido rolled her eyes. "That's a lousy conversation starter." She stated.

"Oh, is it?" Kaminari said cheeky. "We're conversing. Check me."

Pinky was almost speechless. _Almost._ "It's checkmate." She corrected.

Kaminari reached for his tea. "I know what I said."

In the room beside them, Midoriya and Kirishima was having a little study session. Since the best way to study was with friends.

They were doing an assignment that Midoriya thought was impossible. He almost threw his pencil across the room in frustration.

Kirihima took notice of this. Midoriya had, had enough. "Can I swear?" The green head asked Kirishima with desperate eyes.

The red head looked up from his work. "Sure, go ahead!" He encouraged. Kirishima hadn't heard Midoriya swear that often. So, he wanted to hear it.

Midoriya took a deep breath. "F-…" He started.

"Come on, you can do it!" Kirishima cheered.

It was hopeless. Midoriya let out a breath and looked down disappointed. "I can't." He said and looked up at the red head. "I'm too nervous."

* * *

 **A/N: 25 chapters... this has gone on longer than I expected. Just a reminder: This weekend and the next other weekends, there will be no chapters. I need some time to myself too sometimes... to write more chapters...**


	26. Chapter 26 No Take Backs

**A/N: So... long time no see...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia**

 **CONTAINS: Swearing**

 **Hope you enjoy?**

* * *

 _No Take Backs_

*THUD* It was the sound of Kaminari's body hitting the bottom of the chimney of class 1-B's dorm.

It was the night of April fool's day. He and a few others student was planning to pull a prank on class 1-B.

"Ouch." Kaminari said and he slowly stood up. It was really dark, so Kaminari couldn't really see anything.

But what he _did_ see, was the silhouette of his friend, Ashido. She was already inside, holding in a giggle.

"Wait, how did you get inside?" Kaminari shout-whispered to Ashido.

She gestured at the front door. "The front door was open this whole time." Ashido chuckled.

Kaminari threw his hands around. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shout-whispered again.

Ashido held in a giggle again and crossed her arms. "I thought it would be funny to see you go down the chimney." She paused and turned away from Kaminari. "I was right."

A few minutes later, they unsurprisingly got caught. The alarm was going off at the 1-B dorms.

They were so loud, that the rest of the students of class 1-A woke up.

"What's going on over there?" Kirishima said and stuck his head out the window.

He saw the chaos and the lights flicking on in the 1-B's dorm. Bakugo stuck his head out in the window next to Kirishima's.

" _Pft._ Whatever it is, I bet it's Kaminari's fault." Blasty McSplode said with a smirk.

It was the next day, and the students of class 1-A were told to try to retrieve an item from a super secure place. If the alarm went off, they were out.

Surprisingly, Bakugo and Midoriya hadn't showed up to the training site. Bakugo was usually on time, and their classmates knew that Midoriya wouldn't be late.

"Where's Bakugo and Midoriya?" Uraraka asked the others while looking around.

"You mean _Blastard_ and _Plain Broccoli?"_ Kaminari _corrected._

Uraraka raised an eyebrow at the budget Pikachu. But her attention was soon turned to the footsteps behind her.

She saw Bakugo appear from the entrance. He huffed over and gave everyone a scowl.

"Sorry I'm late." Bakugo said to Aizawa, who was not particularly happy. "I was... doing things..."

Before his friends could question Bakugo, the green head emerged from the entrance. Midoriya was running towards the others.

Uraraka noticed that he looked... messed up. He had twigs in his curly hair, and scratches on his face.

When Midoriya finally reached the others and took some time to breathe, he looked up at them with desperate eyes.

"He pushed me into a fucking bush!" Midoriya said and glared at Bakugo who only gave a _tch_ and looked away.

Right before it was Midoriya's group turn to retrieve the item, All Might went up to him in his usual buffed up form.

He took the green head on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

"Be careful, son." All Might said low.

Midoriya quickly turned around and waved his hands around with a big smile on his face.

"You called me son!" Midoriya said enthusiastically. "No take backs!" Was the last broccoli said before catching up with his group to do the assignment.

Midoriya's group consisted of most of his classmates he was very fond of. Like Uraraka and Todoroki. And one that he didn't like too much... Can you guess? Bakugo.

The green head, being the analyst that he is told his group his plan. It was a good plan. A plan that he was very proud of. But apparently, none of them paid any attention to him.

"How did none of you hear what I just said?" Midoriya asked the others and looked at each of them.

Todoroki was the first one to speak. "I've been zoned out for the last fifteen minutes."

 _He was so honest!_ Was what Midoriya and Uraraka thought.

"I got distracted about halfway through." Uraraka said innocently.

"Ignoring you was a conscious decision." Bakugo said and headed towards where the item was located.

 _This was going to end bad..._ the green head thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Can you see where this story is going? I'm not going to say that I've been busy with school and blah, blah, blah... the short version is... that I'm lazy. But I HAVE been meaning to come back to this story. I just don't know how to formulate the incorrect quotes into short stories anymore...**


End file.
